From the Cutting Room Floor
by PhoenixRising25
Summary: Did you read the Twilight series and wonder what it would be like if SM included more…passion? Heat? Lemons? Me, too! Join me and my pervy mind as we go through the books, sprinkling lemon-drops along the way. Rated for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! *waves* **

**Here's chapter one…I think this will be a really fun one to write, and I hope to read, as well. For all those who wished the books had more (any?) smut, this is for you! AU, OOC behavior (please don't say that these scenarios would never happen; I have 4 huge hardcover books to read if I don't want to read lemons, lol), all canon pairings. I won't be going in order of scenes from the books, and I don't have a set posting schedule. **

**A huge thank you to my lovely betas, Cindy (Admittedly Obsessed) and Nicole (PerfectlyPersuasive). They had the tough job of reading my smut and making sure it made sense. It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it. **

**Oh, and please go check out PerfectlyPersuasive's story, **_**A Tangible Dichotomy**_**. It's Jasward slash at its finest, and has a great story-line to go along with it. **

**I don't own Twilight, SM does, but I do like to molest literary characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This story, however, is my own creation. Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters and Twilight plot lines that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by Phoenix Rising, aka PhoenixRising25. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Chapter 1**

_It was past midnight, and Bella's house was dark and quiet. Her truck was parked against the curb, her father's police cruiser in the driveway. There were no conscious thoughts anywhere in the neighborhood. I watched the house for a moment from the blackness of the forest that bordered it on the east. The front door would probably be locked—not a problem, except that I didn't want to leave a broken door as evidence behind me. I decided to try the upstairs window first. Not many people would bother installing a lock there._

_I crossed the open yard and scaled the face of the house in half a second. Dangling from the eave above the window by one hand, I looked through the glass, and my breath stopped._

_It was her room. I could see her in the one small bed, her covers on the floor and her sheets twisted around her legs. As I watched, she twitched restlessly and threw one arm over her head. She did not sleep soundly, at least not this night. ~Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer_

*~*~*~*

From where I hung from the roof, I could easily access the window. It only took a moment of debate before I decided, against my better judgment, to open it. Spending time in her room would likely allow me to become more desensitized to her blood. Thankfully, it was unlocked; though it creaked loudly, at least to me, as I pushed open the portal. Before I could stop myself, I had already mentally located the can of WD-40 Rosalie kept in the garage…for next time.

Twisting my body, I eased myself through the window, closing it quietly behind me against the chill of the night air. The aroma of Bella's blood, floral, like freesia and lavender, assaulted me as I took my first breath inside her room, igniting the familiar inferno in my throat. I felt my mouth fill with venom in response, and I fought the urge to go to her side and bury my nose in her hair or bedding, or even worse, against her neck, knowing it would only end one way. To distract myself, I took inventory of her possessions. Bella's bedroom was small. A bookshelf, filled with well-loved copies of the classics, and a desk with an archaic computer took up most of the space not occupied by the bed. I spied a rocking chair in the corner, though, and settled in, unwilling to stand by her bed, looking like a deranged vampire stalker. Apparently, I'd already decided to stay a while.

I turned my gaze over to the young woman who had consumed my thoughts. Bella lay sprawled out on her back over her sheets, having calmed from the fitful sleep of moments before. She, somehow, had wiggled out of a pair of old, ratty sweatpants during the night, and was now only clad in a tight white t-shirt and matching cotton bikini panties. It was painfully evident that she was not wearing a bra; her deep pink nipples nudged against the soft material. The innocent nature of her attire, combined with the dichotomy of her tangled, wild nest of deep brown hair, caused my body to respond in a very unfamiliar way. She looked as though she had recently been lovingly and thoroughly fucked, and irrational jealousy surged through my mind.

Alice had insinuated that I was falling in love with this fragile human. Though I had been pursued by multitudes of women over the years, both human and vampire, none had ever caught my eye. I wanted a relationship, which most of them were clearly not looking for. Certainly some had been pretty – beautiful, even – but none had ever intrigued me as much as Isabella Swan. She was clumsy. I couldn't read her mind. She apparently had no natural fear of me, or my family, showing a distinct lack of self-preservation. She –

"Mmm…"

I was startled from my thoughts by an incoherent mumble from the bed. I rose quickly and moved to the window, anticipating that I would need to make a quick exit, but Bella only moved a bit, inhaling deeply and settling back down again, a look of contentment on her face. Her pouty lips parted just a little, letting out a soft whimper, and I longed to press mine to hers.

Curious, I made my way over to the bed and sat down on the mattress, careful not to disturb her or shift the bed under my weight. I hadn't thought that watching her sleep would be so fascinating, especially with not being able to read her mind or see her dreams. I had also become strangely acclimated to her unique scent, easily pushing it to the back of my mind. It was no longer my focus.

It was driven even further from the forefront of my thoughts when her tiny hands abruptly made their way down her side, stopping just over the waistband of her underwear. I held my breath as she dipped just the fingertips underneath, but I couldn't move a muscle. I knew I should leave, but I was paralyzed, just watching her…

_Oh, dear God. Was she going to…_

I couldn't even make myself finish the thought, but it didn't matter, anyway. My question was answered when Bella slipped one hand underneath her panties. Despite the dark room, my enhanced sight allowed me to see the outline of her slim fingers as they traveled down, finally reaching their destination. Soon, she was unconsciously tracing slow, wet circles around her flesh, and she opened her legs a little more, sighing. There was a small wet spot on her panties, right at the crotch where she had soaked through the cotton. It was then that the most heavenly scent met me for the first time…Bella's arousal. If there ever was a more appealing aroma than her blood, this would have to be it. My gentlemanly side protested when I refused to move from my perch, hypnotized as I watched Bella touch herself in her sleep. There was just something so terribly erotic about what Bella was doing that I just couldn't tear myself – or my eyes – away.

She was still moaning unintelligibly, and she was interrupted only by the muted wet sounds of her fingers on her body. On her _pussy_. Emmett's often-used word shot through my mind. I almost felt dirty thinking it, but a strong feeling of arousal coursed through my body as I did so. Immediately, my cock was harder than I'd ever experienced before, leaking venom at the sight before me, and I moved slightly closer to my sleeping beauty, deeply breathing in her body's scent.

"Mmm, Ed…" came the quiet murmur.

_Wait…What was that? What did she just say? _

"Mmm, Edward," she mumbled again, coherently and louder this time. My eyes shifted from her lips back to her hand on her body, still mostly hidden from my view by that wretched piece of cotton. Bella had shifted a little, allowing her fingers to enter her body, wet with need. She thrust wantonly against them, and my long-dead heart skipped a beat. Bella was dreaming. She was dreaming about _me_, touching _her_, bringing her pleasure.

_My_ _hands_. _My body_.

Bella squirmed a little, grinding herself onto her fingers just a little harder, and I nearly lost any composure I had left.

I moved on the bed, changing my position. I was desperate; I needed to see more. Carefully, I took one side of her panties and tore them at the hip, repeating my actions on the other side when she didn't stir. I removed the offending article and dropped them on the floor, baring her body to me for the first time. Between her spread legs, Bella's hand was working furiously, slipping through her plump, soaking lips and returning to circle her erect clit, which was a deeper, more luscious pink than the rest of her pussy. I bit the inside of my cheek when she shoved two fingers back into her wet heat, her body greedily swallowing them. In the dim light, her body shimmered with arousal. The realization that thinking of me had put Bella in this state nearly did me in.

Bella's actions became more insistent, and I noticed a marked increase in her heart rate and breathing. Under her thin white shirt, her nipples had hardened to delicate points, and I longed to be able to nip and suck on them through the material, to take them in my mouth and please her. Of course I couldn't, so I clenched my teeth hard enough to bite through steel, attempting to figure out what to do next. I couldn't leave, that much was certain, but as it turned out, Bella made the decision for me.

"Touch me. Touch me, Edward," Bella spoke again, her voice breathy.

I had no choice but to comply.

Hesitantly, I raised a hand and tentatively made contact with one of her breasts, rubbing the tempting raised peak. I marveled as the tip became more rigid, and Bella writhed a little, causing the top sheet to become more askew. This response was encouraging, and I wondered if I could do more without harming her. I was sure as hell going to try. Reaching down, I lifted her hand off her body where she was urgently stroking herself. With barely a second thought, I brought her fingers to my mouth where I licked them off languidly, only allowing them to touch my lips and tongue. I imagined that even her blood couldn't compare to this nectar.

"Allow me," I whispered, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me. I trailed a hand down her trembling stomach to the aching spot between her legs. By her movements, I knew she must be desperate for release. With a feather-light touch, I stroked and massaged her clit with my icy fingers, flicking it lightly and loving her body's response to my actions, the way she swelled further as I played with her. Bella bucked her hips in an effort to get closer to me, something that made my body harder as well. After the soft warmth of her own hand, I had expected her to shy away from the cold firmness of mine, but she wanted everything I gave her.

"_More_," she moaned loudly, and I listened for a moment to hear if her insistent demand had roused her father. His thoughts stayed firmly where they were, dreaming of his next fishing trip.

_We were safe. _

Pushing first one finger into her burning hot pussy, then another, I pumped them in and out, enjoying both the slick feel of her and the rhythmic wet sucking noise the action created. My eyes rolled back as she called out again in pleasure and I added my thumb, caressing her clit in time with each stroke of my long fingers. Curling them up, I searched for a spot that I had only read about in medical school. When I found the spongy spot of tissue, I applied just the slightest pressure. It was enough. As I thrust into her G-spot, Bella began to quiver, her back arching up off of the bed. I firmly rubbed her clit, feeling her body clamp down on my searching fingers. She started to cry out, but I leaned in and just barely pressed my lips to hers, swallowing her cries and allowing her to take in my scent with each of her ragged breaths. It may not have been fair, but I knew the effect my scent had on her, and it pushed her over the edge. Within seconds, Bella climaxed, releasing her nectar onto my hand as she came. As she calmed, I pulled my digits out of her, immediately bringing them to my mouth to enjoy as I had with hers. I was right; there was nothing like it.

"Edward! Oh yes…please…yes, Edward…" Bella trailed off, finally sated. She muttered a little more, her voice getting more disjointed as she spoke, and I knew she was falling back into a deeper slumber. I suddenly noticed that my other hand was firmly grasped around my dick over my jeans. I needed release, but I knew I couldn't do that there, in Bella's room. It was too risky. I took one more deep breath; the smell of her arousal was absolutely intoxicating.

Swiftly, I raised her window again and dove through, landing and running into the woods, just beyond the distance that a human could see in the dark and away from prying eyes. Leaning heavily against a tall cedar with one hand, I ripped open the button fly of my jeans with the other. I palmed my aching cock, sweeping over the swollen head, spreading around the drops of pre-cum that wept from the slit. I licked my lips, still able to taste her cum on my tongue. Imagining that I was buried in Bella's tight, slick _pussy_, I pumped into my hand over myself once, twice, three times. I wasn't even embarrassed that that's all it took before I painted the cedar in front of me with the silvery-grey of my release.

Shaking my head to clear it, I cleaned up quickly and put myself back together. Noticing that I had left Bella's window open, I sneaked in once again. I covered Bella up and tucked her in securely, unsure of Charlie's morning routine; I didn't want him to accidently stumble upon his daughter, half-clothed like this. But before I took my final leave through Bella's window, the white cotton bikinis made their way into my pocket. I would be keeping those, there was no doubt about that.

**A/N: So, how was that? I'd love to know what you thought, so please leave a review! **

**I also have some chapters already planned out, but if you have a favorite scene from the books that you wish had some lemony goodness in it, I'd be happy to consider it. Just no BD…that's been done many times before, and there are so many good ones out there already. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh **_**wow**_**. You all blew me away with the response to the first chapter. I had such a good time replying to the reviews, and you had some awesome suggestions. This is going to be so fun! **

**Here is just a quick note to answer some questions, because I was asked. The chapters won't be long, but they'll be steamy. Some will be sweet and sexy, some will be dirty and hot. The characters will be a bit OOC (at **_**least**_**), because otherwise we'd be watching Edward avoid Bella like the plague, and I can't let him ruin the fun. The chapters won't be written in any particular order, but it will be clear which book I've borrowed the scene from. I think I mentioned this before, too, but I will be using scenes from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Midnight Sun, with all canon pairings. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story for the smutty goodness that it's meant to be. :-)**

**Special thanks to booboo_kitty and to lostluggage for their fabulous beta work, and for talking me out of using the delete key on this one. **

**I own two new pairs of boots, but not Twilight or Edward. Maybe SM will trade?**

**Chapter 2**

"_That should have been our first kiss. Better late than never."_

_Against his chest, where he couldn't see, the tears welled up and spilled over._

_I lay facedown across the sleeping bag, waiting for justice to find me. Maybe an avalanche would bury me here. I wished it would. I never wanted to have to see my face in the mirror again. _

_*~*_

_There was no sound to warn me. Out of nowhere, Edward's cold hand stroked against my knotted hair. I shuddered guiltily at his touch. _

"_Are you all right?" he murmured, his voice anxious. _

"_No. I want to die."_

"_That will never happen. I won't allow it."_

_I groaned and then whispered, "You might change your mind about that."_

"_Where's Jacob?"_

"_He went to fight," I mumbled into the floor._

_Jacob had left the little camp joyfully – with a cheerful "I'll be right back" – running full tilt for the clearing, already quivering as he prepared to shift to his other self. By now the whole pack knew everything. Seth Clearwater, pacing outside the tent, was an intimate witness to my disgrace. _

_Edward was silent for a long moment. "Oh," he finally said. ~Eclipse, by Stephenie Meyer_

*~*~*~*

I shivered at the tone of his voice, hearing the disappointment and disapproval that seeped from it. I could only imagine what Edward was seeing right now in the collective consciousness Seth shared with the pack, perhaps seeing my shameful actions replayed over, and over, and over…

"Bella. Sit up." Edward left no room for argument, tugging on my arm, and I complied readily, drawing myself up to my knees. It was fitting, actually; I was already prepared to grovel as much as necessary. As I moved, the sleeping bag scrunched loudly in the deafening silence.

"What the hell were you _thinking_?" Edward growled. I peeked up to take in his face. The expression he wore was completely foreign, both terrible and beautiful at the same time. His amber eyes were narrowed and focused. His teeth were slightly bared, something he never did around me. I knew he would never hurt me, but a small part of me had the good sense to be frightened.

"It was a _trick_, Bella," he spat. "Jacob had no intention of getting himself killed. He knew you would fall for that because you care about him and he's _gloating_ right now." Seth whined uncomfortably from outside, and Edward paused. The silence hung heavily between us in the tent, which, despite being made for at least six to eight people, suddenly made me feel claustrophobic.

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't want him to get hurt!" I rambled, tears pouring down my face. I wiped them away with the cuff of one of my hoodie sleeves, sniffing. "I love _you_. I don't want him like I want you, Edward. I never did, and I never will, _ever, _but I completely understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I willingly kissed another man." I immediately wanted to vomit and I felt my heart crack as thought it was made of stone, but I had to leave it up to him. I knew how I felt, and it remained to be seen how he did.

Edward continued to stand in front of me, as unmoving as a museum statue. I shifted my body a little, waiting for him to say something, _anything_. I glanced up at him once, and suddenly realized the position I was in, on my knees in front of the one man I desperately loved. The thought, though wildly inappropriate for the situation, caused my traitorous body to react, and I could feel my panties dampen. I heard Edward inhale sharply, catching the familiar scent of my arousal in the air, captured in the small tent.

"Bella," he started firmly, yet his tone had lost the cutting edge it had held before. "Look at me." I lifted my head up, eyes still brimming with unshed tears. "Of course I still want you. I'll always want you, and I'll never stop loving you," he told me. "But I think you need a reminder as to whom you belong." My mouth went slack and my jaw dropped at his words. I'd never heard Edward speak to me this way, like he was staking his claim on me, and if I'm being honest, it was fucking hot.

"Anything, Edward," I murmured, casting my eyes down to hide my growing delight. "I'll do anything to show you that I'm yours and yours alone."

"I don't recall telling you to look away," he remarked, tipping my chin up with one of his long fingers. I looked up obediently again, and saw the love and devotion that Edward felt for me reflected in his golden eyes. But there was something else, something _other,_ something _feral_. A need to know I was his. A need to mark me as his own, his mate. I made up my mind to do everything necessary to show him how I felt.

Edward moved forward a step so he was well within an arms-length of me, our eyes locked. He leaned down and grabbed my hands, placing them on the waistband of his jeans. "Take these off, Bella," he commanded. I felt heat rush down my body as I fumbled with the buttons, undoing one at a time, and I was sure Edward could hear my heart hammering in my chest. It seemed to take forever before I had pushed the last one through its hole. About mid-way through I had felt a flurry of movement above me, but hadn't strayed from my task. Glancing up now, I saw that Edward had also undone his oxford and I could see glimpses of his pale chest as he shifted slightly, the sides of the shirt opening a bit.

I hooked my fingers over his waistband and tugged the denim down so the jeans rested around his knees, exposing his muscular thighs. My eyes trailed back up his body, and I breathed in audibly at what I saw. The tip of Edward's very hard cock was peeking out over the elastic of his grey boxer briefs, and I had to consciously close my mouth, which was watering at the sight of him. I had never seen so much of him, and we had never done anything like this before.

"These too, Isabella." Edward motioned to his boxers, and I didn't waste any time pulling them down as well, stopping only when his body was fully exposed. Every bit of Edward was beautiful, thick and hard and ready. His erection stood out proudly from his body, and his eyes burned with a fire I had never seen in him; the want was almost tangible.

"Stay very still," he instructed, and lightly circled the fingers of one hand around his base. Edward closed the distance between us, and I suddenly felt his smooth skin nudging against my face as he touched me with his cock. I let out a low, desperate moan, but didn't move. Slowly, he dragged the velvet head of his cock across my skin, the dripping slit leaving a sticky trail of nectar down the side of my cheek. When he reached my lips, he barely grazed them, applying barely enough pressure to press into my plush flesh. He then pulled back just slightly, causing a thin thread of precum to run between my bottom lip and his tip like a dewy spider web. Unable to resist, I sucked my lip into my mouth, tasting the drop of Edward. His flavor was similar to how he smelled…clean and sweet. He growled as I did this, watching my mouth intently with dark, hungry eyes.

Edward didn't move for a few more seconds and simply remained in front of me, regaining his composure. I could feel my clit throb with my own arousal, but this wasn't about me. After about a minute, he brought the tip of his cock to my lips again. "Open your mouth and take me in." I didn't need to be told twice, and I leaned forward, taking the swollen head just between my lips and sucking gently. His body was surprisingly soft, though still unyielding and heavy with arousal. Carefully, I pulled him out of my mouth and licked up and down his shaft from base to tip, tracing each vein with my tongue. Glancing up, Edward had his eyes closed, and he was very quietly talking to himself at a volume I couldn't hear.

"You taste so good," I mumbled, before plunging my mouth over him again. As I mouthed him I caressed him with my lips, and each time I sucked up his shaft I softly licked around the light purple head, dipping my tongue into his slit to gather more of his delicious juices. I had to fight the urge to snake a hand down into my jeans and rub myself to a quick climax. I'd always wanted to do this to Edward, but I honestly had not expected to enjoy it this much. I felt as though I could come just from sucking him off, and the thought drove me wild.

"Yessss…mine," he hissed as I brought one hand down to the base of his shaft, first running my hand through the soft nest of dark bronze curls there, then squeezing him tightly, never stopping my mouth's movements. My grip would have undoubtedly caused a human male to run screaming, but Edward reacted by tenderly gathering my unruly hair into a makeshift ponytail, holding it out of the way while he slowly thrust into me. My soft mouth conformed to his hard body, feeling his every curve and ridge as he gently fucked my face. I could tell he wasn't anywhere near losing control, so I trailed my other hand up the inside of his thigh until I reached his sac. I cupped him there, tugging lightly as I bobbed my head in time with each pump of his hips.

"Oh, _fuck..._" Edward snarled, nearly too low for me to hear him. Realizing that he was close, I sat back slightly, causing my mouth to slide back on his cock so the satin head was the only part of him in my mouth. I jacked him quickly, moving my hand over him at a furious pace, thankful that he was so slick with precum and my saliva. As I mouthed his head, licking around the ridge, I felt him start to tremble.

"Bella, I'm…oh, _god_!" he growled as I eagerly plunged his tip into my mouth, flicking my tongue over him. I felt the first stream of cum hit the back of my throat, and I swallowed around his thick head, surprised by suddenness of his climax. "You are _mine!_" he cried out, and I moaned as he pulsed again, filling my mouth with his sweet cum. I took down all he gave me, eager to show him that I did belong only to him.

Sighing, Edward slowly backed away from where I knelt on the sleeping bag, tucking himself back into his boxers and jeans as he pulled them back up. Even while he took the time to re-button his shirt, I didn't move a muscle. Once he was done, he sat down on the floor of the tent, high up on his knees and facing me. His eyes were wide, and full of love. "You're mine, Bella. No one else's. Please understand that," he whispered softly, cupping my head in one of his hands.

"Edward, I was, and am, only ever yours. I hope you know that now. Jake…he was only ever a friend, and that's how I love him. As a _friend_," I earnestly confessed, praying Edward understood. He nodded resignedly, accepting my explanation completely. I hated having to tell him all of that, but I knew it would actually give him peace. Not being able to read my mind, he needed me to say it.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly as he took me in his arms, hugging me to him. I felt him relax as he held me. "And thank you for letting me do that for you. It was amazing to be able to show you how I feel."

"Thank _you_, Bella," he murmured into my hair, kissing my head. "I honestly don't know what came over me. Just knowing that another _man_, if you even want to call him that, had his hands on you ripped me apart. Thank you, love." He pulled back and softly kissed my lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth and groaning when he realized he could taste himself on me.

Our tender moment was cut short, however, when Seth began to whine, only to go totally silent a split second later. Edward stiffened around me, and urged Seth to go. The battle had come to us.

**A/N: Whew…I love it when we see some Caveward. His reaction in Eclipse to Bella kissing Jake always kind of bothered me…this seems more appropriate somehow, lol! Please let me know what you thought. There's a lot more on the way! **

**The Golden Lemon Awards ****http://www(dot)goldenlemonawards(dot)com/**** is accepting nominations now through Feb. 2****nd****. If you have a favorite lemon from this story (or from any of my other stories or one-shots) or from any of your favorite fanfics that fits into one of the categories, feel free to stop on by and nominate it! The nomination form is just a little ways down that main page. Have fun! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thank you all for your support, and I'm glad you're enjoying our trip through the books. Some wonderful suggestions have come in, and I really appreciate each and every one of them. The same goes for reviews…they really make me smile! **

**A huge thank you to PerfectlyPersuasive and booboo_kitty for their work on this chapter. I heart you ladies. Hard. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this particular one, and it's one of my favorites so far. **

**As always, Twilight doesn't belong to me, but I do enjoy making the characters take their clothes off and do dirty things. **

**Chapter 3**

_The plane ride to Rome was so short that there wasn't really a chance for the fatigue to drag me under. I knew the flight from Rome to Atlanta would be another matter entirely, so I asked the flight attendant if she could bring me a Coke._

"_Bella," Edward said disapprovingly. He knew my low tolerance for caffeine. _

_Alice was behind us. I could hear her murmuring to Jasper on the phone._

"_I don't want to sleep," I reminded him. I gave him an excuse that was believable because it was true. "If I close my eyes now, I'll see things I don't want to see. I'll have nightmares."_

_He didn't argue with me after that. ~New Moon by Stephenie Meyer_

*~*~*~*

Time passed. The plane climbed higher and leveled out as we reached cruising altitude. According to the captain's announcements, it would be a clear, smooth flight to Atlanta, and we could feel free to get some rest...the flight would be around ten hours, give or take. But, I didn't want rest. If I fell asleep, I could wake up and find that this was all an illusion; something my broken heart had concocted and shipped to my brain to save me from a world of hurt.

The flight attendants turned off the main cabin lights; this was a red-eye flight, and most of the passengers were already in various stages of sleep. In the first class cabin where we were, there were very few seats occupied. It clearly wasn't a full flight. We were in the second to last row, and I could count maybe seven heads ahead of us. Edward snuggled me into his arm. This was awkward due to the armrest, which dug into my side, but I didn't care in the least. At least he was touching me.

More time passed, and Edward continued to hold me, kissing my forehead, my wrists, anything he could reach other than my lips, which was most likely for the best. He probably didn't want to lead me on. As he raised my wrist to his face once again, I pulled out of his grasp to cup his alabaster cheek. He sighed heavily, closing his dark eyes and leaning into my palm as though he craved my touch as well. Without saying a word, he turned toward my palm and kissed the center, his face contorting as he did so. More than likely, my scent was causing him to feel pain. I was certain that being inside an enclosed metal tube, and the fact that he had been away from my blood's scent for so long and hadn't fed in days, had to be very difficult for him.

I laid my head on Edward, resting it in the nook between his shoulder and jaw and staring at the seat in front of me, counting the stitches in the fake leather. My tired brain tried to fathom how many people had probably sat in these seats over the years, given that the average age of the Delta fleet is 13.5 years. Conceivably, this plane was as old as I was…that was a lot of people, especially with a couple of flights per day…but there was probably downtime for maintenance…

I was startled from my musings by Edward gently tugging on my arm. I looked up into his blackened eyes; his thirst, though an issue, didn't seem to be a factor. They were smoldering and full of want. Wordlessly, he pulled me so I turned to the side, moving and straddling his lap in his seat. My breath caught in my throat; this behavior was very un-Edward-like. I shifted a bit, settling my legs on the outsides of his muscular thighs, and craned my neck up to see over the seat. Alice seemed engrossed in whatever fashion magazine she was reading, not paying any attention to us. She was the only one in the first class section who was behind us; all other seats in her row on either side were unoccupied. Save for us, ours was empty as well.

"I've missed you so much," Edward whispered in my ear. He pulled me closer to him, one arm behind my shoulder blades, the other across my lower back. My breasts pushed up against his chest, the cool temperature of his body forcing my nipples to react. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for how I've hurt you. I lied, Bella. I lied that day in the woods, because I didn't think I was worthy of you."

The arm that was low on my back tightened against me, and my hips scooted forward of their own accord. I was shocked when I realized our lower bodies were flush, and I felt something thick and hard against my abdomen. Was that what I thought it was? Surely Edward wouldn't allow this much contact, would he? Especially in public, even if most of the people around us were sleeping…

Edward stroked my back over my shirt, ghosting his hands over the material. I slowly bent to kiss his sweet lips. As they touched and moved together sensually, I silently told him that his apology was accepted and that I loved him as well. I had never stopped, and I felt the hole in my heart begin to close up. Heat raced down from my head to my toes as my body reacted to Edward's arousal, throbbing against me. Without my permission, my body ground forward into Edward's hips, feeling him through the layers of fabric that separated us. Suddenly, I wanted nothing less than to feel him, to see him, and from the look on his face, Edward was on the same page.

"Turn around, love, and sit in my lap. I have an idea, but we need to be quiet," he rasped lowly into my ear, his lips barely brushing it as he spoke. I didn't want to move, fearful that if I got up, this would all end as quickly as it had started. "It's okay," he encouraged, and I moved as fast as I could in the confined area, sitting back down so my back was against Edward's chest. Grabbing the brand-new blanket that was in the seat pocket in front of him, he unfurled it and covered us up. To any observer, we would look as though we were snuggling, me curled up on Edward's lap, nothing scandalous about that. Not even our feet were visible; they must give out extra big blankets in first class.

Tucking his hands back under the dark blue fabric, Edward shifted me so that my upper half was slightly off to one side, allowing him access to the buttons on my blouse. Taking care to undo them at human speed, Edward popped them open one by one. After each one, he would gently caress the exposed skin with his cool fingertips, lightly touching me as though I was something sacred. This tender action sent shivers down my spine, and I wiggled against him, feeling his hardness against the small of my back.

"So soft," he murmured, kissing along the side of my neck that was closest to him. Finally, all of the buttons were undone, and Edward's hands capably parted the cotton, leaving my arms in my sleeves, but opening the shirt under the blanket. Cautiously, his hands traveled over my skin and floated over the satin cups of my bra. Feeling my hardened nipples, he stopped a moment before carefully pulling down each cup, allowing my breasts to spill out over the lowered material. If the blanket should fall at that moment, I would have been mortified, but I found that I didn't care in the least. My breathing hitched when he took each one of my nipples and ran his thumbs over them, feeling them stiffen even more at his gentle strokes. I arched my back into his hands and turned my face into the bottom of his neck, moaning softly and inhaling his lush scent. I felt the earthy rumble of a growl in his chest, and I sensed that there was a direct connection between my clit and my tits as Edward caressed me. My hips moved unconsciously, searching for friction I was sure wouldn't come.

"What do you want, love? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want my hands on you?" Edward breathed into one of my ears. I could only nod, afraid if I answered him out loud I would moan or scream. One of his hands abandoned a breast, only to travel down my stomach to the waistband of my jeans. He deftly popped the button and lowered the zipper slowly, as to not make any noise. I knew he would be monitoring everyone's thoughts around us to see if anyone suspected what we were doing, but I hadn't seen any movement in the cabin for at least twenty minutes, not even the flight attendants. Strange, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Ever-so-slowly, he skimmed the elastic of my panties, brushing his fingers back and forth over the material, but never going where I wanted him to. My abs tensed under his feather-light touch, and I writhed against him, trying to get him to slip his hand under.

"Patience, Bella. I'll get there, I promise. But first I have to do something," Edward told me, his voice gravelly. He took my hips in his hands and lifted my body, scooting me forward so I was lifted off of him, supporting my body with my feet. He supported my upper half with one hand, the blanket never shifting, and I felt him make quick movements with his other one. He settled back down and the movements stopped, but he worked my jeans and panties down past my knees before allowing me to sit back against him…on his now bare lap.

_Oh. My. God._

He pulled me back, nestling his hard-on between my cheeks, and I moaned lowly as he brushed my tender nipples. He carefully spread my legs with one hand, which was surprisingly easy with my jeans down where they were, and I felt a long finger drag from my inner thigh up to my entrance. There, that same finger swirled around, gathering the wetness that had seeped from my pussy, and dragged it upwards to my hard, swollen clit, slowly circling it.

"Fuuuuck," I ground out, and I leaned back into Edward. He brought his other hand from my breasts down to my slit, where he took two fingers and spread me open. He continued to tease me, drawing figure-eights on my body: first swirling around my clit, then traveling down to my dripping opening where he would push a finger just barely inside me, then back out again. My positioning on his body left me so exposed that I hoped that the blanket covering us and our elicit activities was enough.

I strained to hear if anyone was awake, but still, no one else stirred.

He continued to finger me, stopping occasionally to lick my neck, as he pushed two fingers into my pussy, fucking me with them slowly as he teased my clit with his thumb. In the silent cabin, I could hear the wet suck of my juices as he pushed his digits in and out of my body. I could only imagine how it would look to watch him do this, something I had wanted him to do for so long. Watching his fingers disappear into my body, and come out coated and dripping with my nectar…

"Jesus, Bella, you're fucking soaked," Edward growled, using a volume I thought was a bit too loud. I needn't have worried…the other passengers remained passed out as though drugged. Edward ground his dick into me from behind, and I could feel the wetness of his arousal where it leaked freely from his head against my back. "I have to be inside you, love. Would you like that? Do you want my cock in your pussy?"

"Yessss," I hissed, my head spinning from the scent of him; his proximity was dizzying, as was the feeling of his hands all over my body and his erection pressed firmly into my back. Fuck, how badly I wanted to see him…

"Up, please, you need to rise up a bit," he directed, and I pushed off the floor, allowing him to move me as he needed. I sank down automatically as soon as I felt his cool, wet head against my lips, taking him in inch by inch. I expected to feel some discomfort as I stretched to accommodate his size, but there was none. It was like he was made for my body. Finally, he was completely inside of me, and I felt the curls at his base brush against my pussy.

"Bella, you're perfect. I've wanted this for so long, love, and I don't know why I denied us. I'll never deny you this ever again, I promise." Edward separated my thighs as he began to thrust gently into me, pumping his hips slowly. His fingers easily found their way back to my clit, stroking my sensitive flesh in time with his short thrusts. He wasn't able to get much leverage in this position, but it felt incredible…better than anything I'd ever felt before. Edward tipped his head down and I looked up, our lips meeting. His tongue snaked out, and he thrust it into my mouth again and again, using the same rhythm as his hard body inside me.

Edward used a bit more pressure on my clit as he touched me, and I clenched around him as my climax drew near. Bringing one hand back to my tits, Edward lightly pinched my nipples, making sure that neither was neglected. The other tight nub rubbed against the slightly rough blanket, heightening the sensations I was feeling.

"Edward, _please_ make me come, I'm so close," I mumbled, feeling my body wind up.

"Then come for me," he begged. "Let go. Please, Bella, I need to feel you come all over me."

His words were enough, and my body released. Tremors ran through me as I tensed and relaxed, feeling the pleasure of my orgasm wash over me. Edward raised me up slightly and thrust into me a little faster, grunting quietly through his own climax.

He let me back down, and I collapsed back against his chest, completely spent. I had never expected Edward to make love to me at all, much less in a seat in the first class cabin of a Delta flight.

"Bella, that was fantastic," he said, kissing my head. "Bella, my love. Bella."

"…Bella?..."

"_Bella_?"

"Hmm?" I picked up my head to look at Edward, only to find that I was back in my seat. I automatically reached for the blanket to cover myself, only to find that it wasn't there. Looking down in a panic, I realized that all of my clothes were on, and secured…I was thoroughly zipped and buttoned-up.

_What the hell? _

"Listen to your heart fly," Edward murmured, kissing my forehead. "That must have been quite some dream to get you worked up like that. I guess the Coke didn't work as planned." He chuckled lightly, but there wasn't much humor in his tone. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, concerned.

_Something like that_, I thought as I shrugged in response. Close enough…it had all been a dream. I should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. We still had a ways to go, and a lot of talking to do.

I sighed, looking over Edward to the window as he put his arm around me again, content with just being with him for now. We would be landing in Atlanta in a few hours. Until then, more Cokes.

**A/N: Poor Bella, but it was the only way I could make this work without it seeming completely implausible. Surely the Mile High Club, even in dreamland, is worth a review? And kindly leave some stars for me as well…they look so pretty next to the title. **

**See you in the next chapter, my lovelies! **

**Oh, and add me to your "Favorite Author" or "Author Alert" list if you haven't already…I have a new AU fic called "The Disillusioned" coming out around the end of the month, and I'm really excited for it! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You lovely readers continue to blow me away with the response to this story. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I get such a high from reading them, and they make me squee! like a fangirl.

I loved how a lot of you admitted to being angry with me about the last chapter, at least until reading the ending. I'm honored to make you react so strongly. Please take the chapters for what they are, though…my pervy attempt to fill in those spots that we read in the novels, thinking, "When are they just gonna do it, already!"

This chapter was a popular request, and was one that my fabulous beta, PerfectlyPersuasive, insisted that I do early. I think she enjoyed beta'ing this a little too much, haha.

Twilight isn't mine, but I do like to make the characters touch each other.

**Chapter 4**

_Mr. Banner entered pulling an ancient TV and VCR. He was skipping through a section he wasn't particularly interested in – genetic disorders – by showing a movie for the next three days. _Lorenzo's Oil_ was not a very cheerful piece, but that didn't stop the excitement in the room. No notes, no test-able material. Three free days. The humans exulted._

_It didn't matter to me, either way. I hadn't been planning on paying any attention to anything but Bella. _

_I did not pull my chair away from hers today, to give myself space to breathe. Instead, I sat close beside her like any normal human would. Closer than we sat inside my car, close enough that the left side of my body felt submerged from the heat from her skin. _

_It was a strange experience, both enjoyable and nerve-racking, but I preferred this to sitting across the table from her. It was more than I was used to, and yet I quickly realized that it was not enough. I was not satisfied. Being this close to her only made me want to be closer to her still. The pull was stronger the closer I got. _

_I had accused her of being a magnet for danger. Right now, it felt like that was the literal truth. I _was_ danger, and, with every inch I allowed myself nearer to her, her attraction grew in force. _

_And then Mr. Banner turned the lights out._

_It was odd how much of a difference this made, considering that the lack of light meant little to my eyes. I could still see just as perfectly as before. Every detail of the room was clear. _

_So why the sudden shock of electricity in the air, in this dark that was not dark to me? Was it because I knew that I was the only one who could see clearly? That both Bella and I were invisible to the others? Like we were alone, just the two of us, hidden in the dark room, sitting so close beside one another…_

_My hand moved toward her without my permission. Just to touch her hand, to hold it in the darkness. Would that be such a horrific mistake? If my skin bothered her, she only had to pull away…_

_I yanked my hand back, folded my arms tightly across my chest and clenched my hands closed. No mistakes. I'd promised myself that I would make no mistakes, no matter how minimal they seemed. If I held her hand, I would only want more – another insignificant touch, another move closer to her. I could feel that. A new kind of desire was growing in me, working to override my self-control. ~Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer_

*~*~*~*

I hadn't even noticed that Mr. Banner had started the movie, but I followed his movements as he went to the windows, closing the flimsy white Venetian blinds that covered them. He was thinking about how shutting them would both reduce the glare from the flat, rainy sky and allow him to take a quick nap at his desk while the movie ran.

The room was now bathed in complete darkness; the weak light from the geriatric television only reached back a few rows. I looked around; the other students were either mindlessly watching the movie, or thinking about things that ordinary human teenagers think about…sex, homework, whom was dating whom…

Still a little antsy from the unexpected magnetic connection between Bella and me, I turned my attention to our surroundings. The lab benches were long, counter-top-high rectangles with cabinets on either end down by the floor. We all sat on stools instead of chairs, as chairs wouldn't be tall enough. It still amazed me that Bella hadn't managed to fall off her stool…yet. Also, the tables, unlike standard desks, were closed off in the front because the wood went all the way down to the floor…no one could see your legs or feet from the front of the room. From where Bella and I were at the lab table at the back corner, I knew no one would be able to see us. I effectively had her all to myself for the next hour. This knowledge gave me some sorely needed courage, and I leaned forward, resting my forearms against the top of the lab table. Bella consciously, or perhaps unconsciously, mirrored my movements, our forearms almost touching.

The current that ran between us in the air intensified.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella relax her tight fists, her knuckles less white by the second as blood began to circulate in them again. Timidly, she extended her fingers out, barely brushing the tips against my arm. The searing heat from them was startling, and I felt as though I had been branded. Getting braver, I, too, straightened mine, stroking the back of her hand softly. I had never felt anything like it before: warm silk stretched over a fragile glass frame. I couldn't be too careful with her, and I knew that, but, like the proximity, the more I touched her, the more I _wanted _to touch her. Deep, hidden desires I had once thought long buried fought to break the surface.

Back and forth I moved my fingers, enjoying the sensation of Bella's hand under mine and the fact that she didn't flinch away from my cold touch. I noticed that she increased the pressure of her fingers on my arm as well, and I felt the hair on my arm move as Bella pushed down slightly, testing the hardness of my body.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, suddenly saddened; my voice a little more than a breath.

"For what?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow in question. If I were human, I never would have heard her, despite how close we were.

"For, well," I faltered, trying to come up with the best way to phrase it. "For my unnaturalness."

"Oh." Bella cast her eyes down at the lab bench again, but she didn't remove her hand from my arm. "I don't care, Edward. It's who you are, and, well," she paused briefly, "I like it." She looked up at me again, her rich chocolate eyes full of something. I knew she couldn't see me very well in the dim light, but I could see her clearly.

_My beautiful Bella._

My breath caught in my throat as I answered, "Then, thank you." Bella's shy smile was her only reply.

The movie had only just started, and I could already tell that Mr. Banner's thoughts were fading as he slipped into dreamland. I smiled to myself. This was as unsupervised was we were going to get in school. Feeling brave and reminding myself that Bella had admitted that she liked the way my skin felt to her, I slowly sat up and hung my left arm down between us, taking Bella's right hand with it. I felt a rush of heat as she knotted her fingers loosely in with mine and squeezed my hand reassuringly. It took everything I had not to squeeze back.

I stifled an Alice-like squeal of glee…_I was holding hands with a girl…with my Bella!_

For a long moment we stayed like that, our hands clasped tightly between us. Her pulse throbbed through her wrist where it came in contact with mine, and for the first time, I didn't immediately connect it with my desire to drain her, only with the fact that it meant Bella was alive. I caught myself almost starting to purr, something that rarely happened.

Gradually, Bella began to stroke her thumb against mine. I could have been wrong, but there was something deliberate and – sensual? – about what she was doing. Bella's heart thundered in her chest, easily outpacing the lethargic, sleepy organs of our classmates. Stealing a glance at her, Bella appeared to be lost in thought, if only for a moment.

_To be able to get inside her head… _

Her face relaxed and she breathed out slowly, and I thought I caught the beginning of a moan at her exhalation. Obviously having decided something, she wiggled her fingers free from mine, drawing her fingertips up my wrist and tracing small, feathery circles. I shivered from the sensation, and I tried in vain to restrain myself from touching her in return. I was embarrassed when my body began to respond to her hand in far more intimate ways, but I was glad for the low lighting that would let me avoid Bella's curious eyes.

Bella leaned forward ever-so-slightly onto her bent left arm, cupping her chin in her hand and staring straight ahead. Suddenly, her right hand made the jump from my wrist to my left thigh, skimming over the dark denim that covered it. I was unable to hold in my gasp of surprise as she wrapped her hot little hand around the inside of my leg, and my aching cock along with it.

"Bella!" I whispered, a little louder than I would have liked. A quick assessment of the minds around us left me no doubt that they were all fairly close to a movie-induced coma, and not paying a single bit of attention to us. Relief spread through my body, as did fiery need when Bella didn't release me. Instead, she squeezed me tighter. The delicious perfume of her arousal became evident as she shifted on her lab stool, and I glanced down at my beautiful girl, debating whether or not to ask her to stop and hating myself for it.

She noticed the pained way I was looking at her, and Bella bit her lower lip, her expression suddenly saddened. To both my relief and dismay, her grip on my arousal lightened.

"I'll stop if _you_ want me to," she quietly murmured, "but _I_ really don't want to. There's this – connection, or something – that I feel with you, and I just want to make you feel good. May I?" With the way Bella looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes, I could deny her nothing.

"Only if I can touch you as well," I purred, unwilling to be the sole receiver. If I was being honest with myself, I would gladly have gone to the ends of the earth to be able to pleasure her, too. There was no denying that now.

Bella's eyes widened and she shifted on her perch, rubbing her thighs together.

"Is that a 'yes,' Bella?" I leaned in so my lips were right by her ear. The urge to nip it was strong, but I grazed the outer shell with my tongue instead. Her skin tasted wonderful, and I inhaled her strawberry-scent from her shampoo, which only made her smell better.

"Yes, Edward," she rasped.

I listened again to the other minds in the room. Half were dozing, including Mr. Banner, and the other half weren't thinking about anything remotely troublesome. In the back of the dark classroom, we were alone.

Taking advantage of my strength, I leaned over and placed one hand on either side of Bella's seat, lifting her up with it and soundlessly settling her back down right next to mine. It was only a matter of inches, as our thighs had been almost close enough to touch before, but the scraping sound from the metal feet of the stool on the tile flooring would have brought us unwanted attention.

We sat like that for a few minutes, just to be certain that no one had noticed the movement. Bella's small hand was still on my crotch, and I could feel the thrumming of her pulse through her grasp. If anything, it made me even harder. Teasing her, I squeezed my muscles, making my cock twitch in her hand. She looked over at me, surprised, and then gave me an answering squeeze. Slowly, her fingertips traveled up my hard-on, coming to rest at the fly of my jeans. Suddenly, I realized why Alice set this pair out for me to wear today…they were button-fly. And button-fly jeans do not make noise when undone.

"Are you sure, love?" I asked Bella as her fingers toyed with the top button. In response, she slipped it through the hole and made her way down to the next one. With remarkable coordination, she managed to undo all the buttons quickly. I took her hand and laid it on my thigh for a second while I changed my position, lowering my boxers just slightly and pulling my rigid sex out over them, glad to be free. I had never been this hard, and I was beginning to feel as though my pants would strangle me. We were both close enough to the lab table that no one on the other side of us could see what we were doing, and Bella's body would have blocked their view anyway. Still, I was thankful for both the darkness and weak human eyesight. Thinking quickly, I took my tan leather jacket from the bench in front of me and laid it securely around Bella's shoulders, as though she were cold.

"Please?" she asked, staring hungrily at my body. I nodded slightly, nearly trembling with anticipation. Cautiously, warm fingertips began to touch me where only I had touched myself before, caressing up and down my marble shaft. Beads of precum had started to leak from the slit, and when Bella reached the sensitive tip, she paused, wetting her index finger and swirling my arousal around. If possible, this made me even more responsive to her touch.

What Bella did next made me want to tear her clothes off and have my way with her, sprawled out on our lab table.

Bella brought her slick finger to her lips, and her wet, pink tongue flicked out, cleaning it of my juices. Her eyes rolled back, not in pain, but in ecstasy, and when they focused again, she stared straight into mine, and I could have sworn she growled. I glanced down briefly and saw that she had nearly soaked through to her jeans; the denim had darkened imperceptibly to human eyes, but I noticed it.

_She's that aroused from touching __**me**__. I need to have my hands on her now!_

My nostrils flared as I shifted slightly, bringing my left hand around Bella's back and under my jacket. She was holding the open left side against her, blocking my movements from any possible prying eyes. It would simply look as though she was cold and holding the jacket tightly. My right hand, I laid on her thigh, fingertips so close to her pussy that I could feel the intense heat radiating off of her.

Leaning in, I nudged her head to the side and skimmed my nose up the long column of her neck, stopping at her ear again.

"You smell absolutely mouth-watering, and there's nothing I'd like better than to crouch under the table, tear your pants off, and fuck that sweet pussy with my tongue until you scream my name so everyone knows who made you feel that good," I admitted, knowing only she could hear me.

Bella's breathing picked up speed and she was now nearly panting, though she was taking care to be quiet. Her hand shook as she replaced it on my thigh and worked her way over to my cock again. Taking me in her hand, she slowly began to pump up and down, feeling weight of me. She appeared to like the way the skin moved under the pressure of her fingers, sliding along with her motions.

"You're so soft and hard at the same time," she mused, turning her head toward me, and I stole the chance to kiss her. Pressing my lips gently to hers, I loved her hot plush skin and enjoyed how it gave way under mine. She opened her mouth to me slightly and darted that sweet tongue out again, licking my lips. I mirrored her, and the tips of our tongues danced together, making both of us vibrate with ill-concealed arousal.

_The things I wanted to do to her… _

I pulled just slightly away from Bella. For what I wanted to do next, I needed complete concentration. Carefully, I slid my left hand around to Bella's ribs on her left side, still shrouded by my leather coat, and my right one up her opposite side. They came to a stop directly under her breasts.

"Oh, please, Edward," she breathed, doing little more than mouthing the words. I was mesmerized by just watching her lips form the syllables, especially when she said my name. Beautiful.

_And maybe, sometime in the future, to hear her cry it out in passion…_

Ever-so-slowly, I slid my hands northward. With my hands over the soft cotton of her blouse, I could feel the ridges and dips from the texture created by the lace of her bra under my sensitive fingertips. And, there was something else…the rigid peaks underneath, that hardened further at my touch.

Bella's hold tightened around my throbbing cock as I dragged my thumbs over her nipples, and she started stroking me harder. Her soft little hand moved up and down, tracing every ridge and vein, running her palm over the wet head on each stroke.

At vampire speed, I darted my hands under her blouse and over her bra, pulling the cups down. Her pert breasts were held up and out like luscious offerings by the lowered lace and the underwire. I longed to be able to lick them, to see if she was as sweet there as her lips were, to feel the tips react to my tongue, but I knew it would have to wait for another time.

I softly palmed her breasts, feeling the tight points rub along my hands before trapping them between my fingers. With my hands against her chest, I felt the tremors of Bella's groan, a low, sensual sound that only I could hear. I gently tugged on her, pulling at her nipples and feeling her respond to me. She squeezed her thighs together, and I imagined that her panties were useless by now. Her grip on my erection was heavenly, though I sensed that she was using all her strength. Unable to resist, I started thrusting into her hand, negating her need to jack me off.

This was quickly becoming so much more than just a search for raw pleasure…I found that I cared so very little about my own enjoyment, but only that which I was bringing to Bella at the moment.

I changed my hold on her breasts, cupping the heavy flesh from beneath and caressing her peaks with my thumbs. The contrasting texture of her skin amazed me; how she, like me, could be so hard and so soft at the same time. I was abruptly aware that she was gritting her teeth and seemed on edge, and I wondered, was it possible…

Soon enough, I had my answer.

"Oh, _god,_" she gasped, and unexpectedly I felt her chest flush deeply under my hands as I rolled and plucked at her nipples. Bella's heart raced, her body tensed, and I could smell a fresh rush of moisture in her panties as I brought her to climax from my touch alone.

Watching her enjoy the pleasure I brought her was my undoing as well. I thrust several more times into her hand, now slick with my juices, before I, too, let go. Thick spurts of my orgasm covered the underside and back of the lab table as I came in Bella's hand. She stared at me in wonder, her soft lips slightly parted as she took in the scent of my body and the sight of my cum dripping down her hand. Lifting her right hand off of me, she brought it to her mouth and licked it, making sure I watched every movement she made. I tucked myself back inside and buttoned up, done before she was done cleaning her hand of my cum.

"Do you have any idea how good you taste?" she asked, turning her body toward me. She quickly set her bra right, adjusting herself so she was fully in the cups again, and thrust her arms through the sleeves of her – my – jacket.

"No, I don't," I said lowly, "but I'd love to find out exactly how good _you_ taste. Because if it's anything like how you smell, oh, _Bella…_" Her face flushed scarlet as I finished speaking, and I grinned to myself as we settled in for the last ten minutes of class.

We sat there at our lab table, arms in front of us, nearly touching. I was, for once, glad that I had given in, and was delighted to find that the electric current that ran through and between us was even stronger now than it had been in the beginning of the period.

A few minutes later, Mr. Banner woke up and flicked the lights back on. Perfect timing. I smiled at my Bella as she stretched, and I chuckled. Only we knew what we had done that class period.

"Well, that was interesting," I murmured as we left the room.

A/N: As always, please let me know what you thought!

For those who doubt that Bella would actually respond to Edward just from him touching her nipples, I can vouch for its validity, and that's all I'll say about that. And the fact that he's Edward Fucking Cullen and can make girls cream their panties just by looking at them. *sigh*

I probably won't update again until March, as I am readying _The Disillusioned_ for posting. Please add me to your "favorites" list so you'll know when I post.

xoxo Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, thank you for your lovely reviews. I love them more than a vampire loves a tasty human.**

**Hugs and kisses to PerfectlyPersuasive and LittleYellowPorsche for their fabulous beta-work. They also assured me that yes, this chapter does live up to expectations, and yes, you all will love it. **

**Twilight's not mine, and neither is Edward. I do claim ownership of a wonderfully dirty mind though. **

**Now, without further ado, I'd like to present one of the most-requested scenes from the books. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Welcome home," I said while his cold lips pressed under my jaw. "I'm glad you're back."_

"_That's a very good thing."_

"_Mmm," I agreed, tightening my arms around his neck. _

_His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He paused there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip. _

_I stopped breathing. This wasn't the kind of thing he usually allowed. Despite his cold hands, I suddenly felt warm. His lips moved in the hollow at the base of my throat._

"_Not to bring on the ire prematurely," he whispered, "but do you mind telling me what it is about this bed that you object to?"_

_Before I could answer, before I could even concentrate enough to make sense of his words, he rolled to the side, pulling me on top of him. He held my face in his hands, angling it up so his mouth could reach my throat. ~Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer_

*~*~*~*

"Bella," he spoke softly, "are you going to answer me?"

I thought a moment…had he even asked a question? It was impossible to concentrate when Edward was, well, doing _this._

Edward pulled back from my neck, where he was trailing scorching cold kisses. "I asked you what you thought was so wrong with the bed."

"N-nothing," I stammered, barely coherent. There was no way I could stay mad at him for having Alice hold me hostage, not when I woke up to my normally uptight, always-in-control vampire dazzling his way into my very wet panties. Wait…I was awake, wasn't I?

He suddenly laughed, and I asked him what was so funny. "Love, you're pinching yourself. Do you not believe this is real?"

"Am I having trouble believing that I'm lying on top of my prudy sparkling boyfriend because he pulled me up here, and not because I tripped epically and somehow knocked him over? Yeah, I guess so," I lovingly snarked. I tried to pinch his arm as well, but was unable to grab any marble skin.

"I can assure you that you're not dreaming, Bella," Edward purred, brushing his lips up and down the column of my neck. He paused a moment, contemplating something. "Though, I'm not entirely happy with what I know happened today," he admitted, obviously having seen the motorcycle in the garage and Alice's thoughts. Even though the room was dark, I could make out the disappointed expression on his face.

I instantly felt more awake, the grogginess leaving me as though I had been doused with cold water. Awake, and ashamed. I blinked, fighting back tears. "Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to La Push, but I was feeling so closed in, so tied down from the boundaries you set. I just needed some freedom. Besides," I mumbled, "I'm probably not welcome there anymore, anyway." As much as I didn't want to, I went on to describe my afternoon and the tense conversation with Jacob in which he told me that we couldn't remain friends, and that to him, I would be better off dead than becoming a vampire. Surprisingly, Edward didn't look pleased. In fact, he looked rather…troubled?

"What?" I prodded, still flush with his body. He took the opportunity to roll us over so that he hovered over me, his cold frame just pressed to me.

"I think it's my turn to apologize, Bella. I'm sorry that I was so overprotective of you that you felt you had to literally run away. I just want you to be safe, and I got a bit carried away. I promise to take a much more lenient approach next time, so long as you understand it does cause me a great deal of stress when you're there. You know that Alice can't see you, and I can't come to your rescue should something happen because of the treaty." He sighed, and his sweet breath wafted over my face. My mind started to go fuzzy again, but he continued, drawing me out of the fog.

"I'm also sorry that something happened to upset you today. While I'm not bothered by the fact that the mutt – sorry, Jacob – is angry with _me_, the fact that he's mad at you by extension and that it saddens you hurts me as well." Edward gently kissed my forehead. "Am I forgiven for my indiscretions?" he inquired, kissing a trail down my jaw-line and ending at my lips.

"Yes, you're forgiven," I said softly. I could never stay mad at him for long.

"There was something you said, though," Edward mused, adjusting his body above mine, raising himself a little so I could see him better. "You said I made you feel tied down. You know, I've heard that that's not always a negative feeling, and there's a good chance I can make you feel better..."

"What do you mean?" I croaked out, watching his face. His eyes had darkened to a deep amber, despite the fact that he'd just hunted.

"Well," he responded, choosing his words carefully, "since I know how you feel about the bed, there is something that this lovely piece of furniture will allow us to try that we can't really attempt on a couch."

I wished I could read minds, and I'm sure he could sense how fast mine was working, trying to decipher his words. All thoughts went out the window, however, when Edward rolled us onto our sides again, hitching my leg over his hip for the second time that night. This wasn't normally how Edward behaved, but far be it for me to complain.

Looking into my eyes, Edward asked, "Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Of course I do," I insisted. "I trust you with my life."

"Even after today? Are you certain?" he pressed, still staring at me intently.

I nodded, trying my hardest to convey the sincerity of my feelings. Even after what had happened while he was away and what he'd asked Alice to do, I knew he had my best interests at heart. Something must have registered with him because a slow, crooked grin spread across his face. He pulled my leg a little harder so I was closer to his body, and for the first time, I felt evidence of his want for me pressed against my lower stomach. He had never allowed this proximity before, pushing me away before things ever got to this point, and now this was all his doing. I felt my heart take off, beating quickly.

"Okay," he said. "I have something I'd like to try, but I need your cooperation. If anything gets to be too much, and you want to slow down, I want you to say 'yellow.' If you want to stop, your word will be 'red.'" I was about to ask him why I just couldn't ask him to stop, when he explained, "That's just in case you want to beg me to stop as part of our game, and you really don't mean it. I will never, ever hurt you, but I want to know that you'll say it if you want what we're doing to slow down or stop immediately. Then we can reassess as necessary. Please? It will give me a great deal of peace of mind."

"Yes, of course, Edward," I readily agreed. The likeliness of Edward doing anything I wouldn't want was pretty much nil, but I could see his point…whatever he wanted to do must have some risk involved, and he just wanted to make sure I was okay. I instantly felt more comfortable, though intensely excited…this new leg-hitching Edward was very arousing.

"Stay very still, relax, and close your eyes." Edward kissed my lips one more time before moving off the bed. I did as instructed, and after a few seconds I was turned onto my back and something smooth and satiny was wrapped around my left wrist. A gentle tug later and my arm was pulled over my head and out to the side, mostly straight but comfortably resting on the pillows above my head. My right wrist was given the same treatment, and I wondered what was happening.

I shivered a little from the cool temperature of the room and reflexively tried to bring my arms in to hug my body. Only, they didn't budge; instead, they strained against something that held me in place. My eyes flew open, and I gasped as I took in what had happened: Edward had tied my arms to the bedposts with long, black silk ties.

_Holy shit. _

"Love, are you okay with this?" he asked, concerned. He was down at the end of the bed, looping two more ties around the posts there at the footboard. I instinctively knew my legs were next.

I gulped, absolutely stupefied. "Uh huh." I was unable to form words.

_Edward had willingly tied me to his bed. _

_His brand new bed. _

_Wait…_Our_ brand new bed. _

_What had gotten into him tonight? _

He was just as gentle as I watched him secure my ankles. Again, I tried to wiggle, testing my restraints. He had expertly tied me down; the loops around my wrists and ankles were loose enough not to chafe. I was comfortable and my joints were relaxed and supported, yet I wasn't going anywhere. Edward had one final sash in his hands as he crawled up the bed, a predatory look in his eye.

"Bella, I'm going to blindfold you now," he told me. "It's supposed to heighten your other senses. I also wanted to remind you of your safe words, and to let you know that even though you are immobile, should a problem arise, I can tear through the silk like you were tied with wet spaghetti. Please, don't worry about a thing." I nodded, and he wrapped the black material around my eyes several times; the length allowed him to do that. He tied it securely at the back of my head, and I settled back in again against the pillows. The thought of being completely at his mercy made me tremble, and I felt my body react to the thought of Edward having his wicked way with me, flooding my panties.

_Oh, right…I'm still dressed in my sleep clothes._

Edward moved over me on the bed, his fingers just skimming over my tank and sleep shorts. My skin broke out into goose-bumps at his touch. Suddenly, the sound of tearing fabric filled the room, and a cool rush of air hit my body as my pajamas were unceremoniously disposed of without a word. My panties remained on, but I was otherwise naked.

_Oh my god. I'm naked, because Edward Cullen ripped my clothes off._

"You can talk to me, Bella. I'd love it if you did, actually…especially since you have quite the vocabulary at night when you sleep-talk. The things that come out of your mouth." I heard the chuckle in his voice, warming his tone, and my face flamed under the blindfold.

What had I been _saying_? I decided not to ask, but Edward had other ideas. Obviously, the silk hiding my eyes gave him some much-needed confidence as well.

"The mouth on you when you're dreaming," he said, his voice low and velvet. The bed gave a little as he leaned in; unexpectedly, his lips were by my ear, barely brushing the lobe. "You beg me to touch you, to hold you, to put my hands on you. But, that's not all." I sucked in a quick breath when I realized that even when I couldn't see him, Edward somehow caused me to stop breathing.

The cold lips by my ear continued, "There are some nights where you beg for my _cock_; for me to lick your _pussy_. And you know what, Bella?" I was pretty sure I was shaking my head "no," and Edward chuckled again. "_I fucking love it_." A long, needy cry left my lips and I squirmed uselessly against my restraints, not prepared for the effect a dirty-talking Edward would have on me. My panties were now useless, and I was sure that with his keen sense of smell, Edward knew exactly what he was doing to me.

Edward abruptly shifted his weight, pulling back from me. Much to my dismay, I could no longer feel his cool breath, full lips, or filthy words on my ear.

"I'm sorry, Edward, you just surprised me. That's all," I murmured, excusing my loud cry. I was terrified that I had said too much or scared him off; that I'd ruined the moment and this beautiful torture was going to stop.

"That's fine, love," he purred. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I heard several soft thuds as clothing hit the carpeted floor. Whether it was my torn sleepwear or something Edward had been wearing remained to be seen, and the usually impatient part of me that yearned for this was strangely okay with waiting to find out. Good things come to those who wait, or so I'd heard. And, oh, I had waited…

The bed stayed motionless for several minutes. Several long, torturous, excruciating minutes. I couldn't even hear Edward breathing. I guessed he probably wasn't, but I knew he was on the bed. I hadn't felt him get up.

Suddenly, I felt his sweet breath caress my face. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Bella? And, you're mine. Every single inch of you is all mine." He traced his fingertips over my face and down my neck, making me shiver and tense against the silk. His lips brushed me then, following the path that his hands made. For the first time ever, I felt his icy tongue against my lips and I parted mine, allowing my tongue to meet his. I moaned softly as the tips touched, tentatively at first, before I lost control and wrapped my lips around his tongue, sucking greedily on it. The taste of him was just incredible, and I felt my body flush with the heavy feeling of arousal.

Edward groaned as our tongues wrapped around each other, and he pressed his hips into mine again. I noticed that the thick material of his pants was gone, and his bare erection was pressed between my naked thigh and hip where he gently ground into me. Edward was _naked_, and I couldn't fucking see him! Panting loudly, I tried to bring one hand to Edward's hair to hold him to me, but again I was stopped by the black binding.

I growled in frustration, making Edward laugh. He pulled back slightly, rubbing his lips against my jaw and the column of my neck. "Patience, love. That's exactly why I tied you up. You need to _savor_." He thrust against me again, and I could feel a cool wet spot on my hip where his head rested. "And, like it or not, I need to have some semblance of control. We've never done anything like this before, and I need to make sure you're safe. I don't know what I would do if I hurt you, especially when trying to be intimate."

_Wait, what?_

_Did Edward just tell me that he intended to have sex with me…make love to me? _

_Tonight?_

_Oh, yes, please!_

I felt a lazy smile cross my face as I gave in, realizing that Edward had no intention of stopping. "Of course, Edward," I agreed, my voice soft and husky. "And I _am_ enjoying your version of 'being tied down.'"

"That's good to hear. Now, relax and just _feel,_ Bella."

The mattress gave slightly as he crept down the bed, and again, silence folded around me. I closed my eyes; even though I couldn't see because of the blindfold and the room was dark as pitch, shutting my eyes allowed me to concentrate fully on the sensations. It took away the temptation to _try_ to see, and I gave in to the feeling of surrender.

Icy lips met my right nipple, softly pulling at the already-piqued flesh. Shivers ran down my body when Edward's tongue flicked out, the tip just swirling around my skin, wetting it. My heart raced as he repeated the same actions on my left side, teasing me mercilessly before palming my breasts, sweeping his thumbs over the diamond-hard points.

"Her body is so responsive," he pondered, almost too low for me to hear him. Though my senses were nowhere near vampire-sensitive, I was still surprised to have picked it up. I wondered if I'd be treated to any other private musings from Edward, and I broke out into a smile.

"What's got you so happy, love?" Edward asked, obviously having noticed my grin.

"Just you," I replied, keeping it vague. I didn't want him to suddenly get self-conscious. "I'm enjoying your hands on me. Your touch is perfect."

He rolled my nipples again and I moaned, arching my back as well as I could into his touch. "Yes, just like that…"

Fingertips skimmed down my sides, ending at the waistband of my panties. I had almost forgotten that I was still wearing them, but I could feel they were soaked through. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to rip these off, too. There's no way to remove them without untying you." He didn't sound remorseful in the least, but frankly, I didn't care. With another quick tear, I was naked.

_Fully naked, and tied to a bed in front of Edward. _

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Edward was staring at me, taking me in. I squirmed some more, knowing full-well I wasn't going anywhere, but I found that I enjoyed the sensation and knowledge of my immobility.

"So beautiful, so pink, and fuck, she's soaked for me," Edward whispered, and I guessed he was positioned somewhere in between my spread legs. He dragged one hand softly down my stomach and over my mound, dipping one of his fingers into my slit as he caressed my exposed skin. Very slowly, a long finger entered my wet body, followed closely by another. My body tightened involuntarily around him as he explored me, pumping his digits in and out, pressing around to find my sensitive spots. I let out a strangled cry as he crossed his fingers inside me, stretching me slightly before pulling them out and rubbing some of my nectar on my clit. I gave in and just _felt,_ loving the way he played with my body, pleasing me.

"I don't think I can wait much longer, love," Edward gasped. "I need to be inside you. Is that okay?"

"God yes, Edward, please! Please give me your cock…I need you," I begged, just like he told me I did at night. The only difference now was that I was awake and knew exactly what I was asking for, and also fully aware that I was going to get it.

"Fuck, Bella, it's all for you, love," he breathed, and I noticed the bed shifting as he positioned himself closer to my body. I jumped a little when the satin head of his cock brushed against my wet lips, and Edward leaned in, kissing my quivering stomach in reassurance.

"I was going to ask if you feel that you're ready, but I can tell that you are," he said, rubbing the head against my skin, wetting himself with my arousal. One of his thumbs resumed its place, massaging slow circles around my aching clit. "Tell me if this hurts, love."

Very slowly, Edward pressed forward. With my sense of sight taken away, I was hyperaware of everything I was feeling. My lips separated and my body stretched around his swollen head, but I was too lost in the amazing things he was doing to my clit to feel any pain.

"Slow, Edward, please go slower," I begged, needing to feel every inch of him as he stretched me to capacity. I was pretty sure he wasn't even halfway in when I suddenly started to come; the pleasure he was giving me and the knowledge that Edward was actually making love to me sent me tumbling over the edge.

"Oh, god, _yes,_" I cried out as I clenched around his stony cock. "So good, Edward!"

As my body quivered under him, I unexpectedly felt a rush of cold inside me. The sensation was oddly comforting as it soothed my insides, and I didn't realize what had happened until Edward pushed himself in all the way and stopped moving completely.

"I'm so sorry, love. I – um – well, when you climaxed, it was the most beautiful thing ever, and I couldn't stop myself…" He sounded both mortified and sheepish.

Experimentally, I squeezed my muscles around him…he was still completely hard. "Edward, I don't think you have anything to worry about. One, that was ridiculously fucking hot, and two, you're still hard as a rock. Now, finish what you started!" I writhed against him the best I could, which probably looked pretty awkward because of the bindings. Edward groaned lowly at my movements though, and I was never so happy that he believed me to be sexy.

"Are you sure?" he asked timidly, obviously unsure of himself. His thumb made its way back to my wet flesh and I nodded vigorously, wanting nothing more than to feel him to come inside me again. "As you wish then, love." I could hear the smirk back in his voice, and as he kissed my naval, I imagined that he was wearing my crooked smile.

Edward reached under my bottom with one large hand and tilted my body ever-so-slightly, supporting me easily. Slowly, he began to thrust in tentative strokes, stretching me as my body got used to the invasion. Even with as wet as I was, I was grateful that he had come already…his cum was providing an excellent additional lubricant, and his cock slid effortlessly through my body. There was no pain, only pleasure. I fervently wished I could see him, watch him as he fucked me, and I imagined what his beautiful face would look like as he did so.

"Please, just like that," I gasped. The new angle he had created by lifting me allowed his dick to slide against the top wall of my pussy with each stroke; the defined ridge of the head of his cock caught a sensitive spot every time. Edward's thrusts picked up speed as he grew more confident, and I was incredibly aroused by the feeling of our fluids escaping my body as he rode me, wetting my thighs and bottom, and undoubtedly Edward's as well.

I concentrated on my other senses, the black silk cool and smooth against my eyelids. I could smell us together, our combined scents perfuming the room. I heard both the light slap of my soft skin meeting Edward's hard body as he filled me again and again, as well as the slick sounds of our movements together. There were also soft grunts and low oaths that left his lips. I had never noticed that he talked to himself before, but perhaps that's because I had never been paying close enough attention to him…it was usually about how far I could push him before he inevitably pulled away. This time, this display of love was initiated by him, and on his terms; it awed me that if Edward was comfortable and secure, he was able to let his guard down and push his fear of hurting me aside. I knew that they couldn't be very far from his mind, but Edward letting go like this was amazing. I resolved then and there to not push him beyond what he was comfortable doing, especially if he was willing to communicate and meet me halfway.

With a sharp, feral cry, Edward came again, gripping my hips tightly as he pulsed deep inside me before shifting his position. I felt the mattress move on each side of me, and his body suddenly covered mine. He held himself up, just hovering and not thrusting exactly, but rotating his hips, stirring his cock inside me. With each circle, his body would brush against my hard little clit, pushing me closer and closer to another mind-blowing climax.

"Bella, you feel so good," he groaned, before I felt his cool lips sucking on a nipple once more. "The heat, it's just indescribable." Then, almost silently, "I'll miss this when she's changed, but she'll be so much more durable. I shouldn't want that, but I do…"

With one last turn of his hips, I came, screaming in pleasure. My thoughts were of how Edward really did want me with him forever, and about how he had given me what I had wanted for so long. Even though it was on his terms, he had found a way to make me the happiest girl ever.

Something tickled my face. I opened my eyes, only to discover that Edward had pulled up the blindfold and sat back, allowing me to see him as he loved me. I craned my head a little, watching him thrust slowly in and out of my body as my body relaxed.

"Bella, I'm so close, and I wanted you to watch me fill you again. I've been greedy, being able to watch you come all over me tonight, but not allowing you to see me. Please, Bella…" His voice was gravelly with pleasure, almost pleading.

"Yes, Edward—please, come again for me!" I squeezed my muscles around him, hopefully increasing the friction he would feel. It must have worked, because Edward threw his head back and snarled, driving himself quickly toward his release. Seconds later, I felt him throb inside me as he climaxed, both love and satisfaction evident on his face.

Less than a minute later I was completely untied, and Edward was gently massaging my wrist and ankles, kissing them as he went along.

"I didn't hurt you, love, did I?" he asked, looking concerned, but thankfully not overly so. He appeared to have realized that he had done what he thought was impossible, and was actually proud of himself.

"Not at all," I replied, stretching my limbs, which were slightly stiff. The relaxed smile I gave him must have eased his mind, because his face broke out into a crooked grin.

Kissing me softly, Edward rose from the bed and returned a moment later with a warm, wet washcloth. He tenderly cleaned me up. We were both quite a mess, but I was too tired to shower. After heading to the bathroom to clean himself off, he returned to the bed, and settled over the comforter after tucking me in.

Sleep was already taking me under, and after we said our "I love yous," I heard him faintly whisper, "Alice was right."

**A/N: This was one of the two most requested chapters, so that's worth a review, right? Did I do it justice? Let me know! **

**Keep reading, this is important!**

**First, I am doing a Smut Monday submission on April 26****th**** on Twilighted, and I'd love for you all to be involved…it will be a chapter/excerpt from this story. On my FanFiction profile, I have a poll where you can vote for your favorite of three scene choices for the Smut Monday chapter. I'd love for you to participate. **

**Second, how are we feeling about a thread for this story in the Twilighted Forums? Yes? No? Would anyone like one, or come to hang out on it and discuss the chapters/scenes/post pictures of Rob/Kellan/Jackson/Peter? Let me know! If you guys want one, I'll make one, but if not, that's okay, too. **

**Third, I will be posting the first chapter of **_**The Disillusioned**_** this weekend, and I'm really excited! Please add me to your "favorite author" list so you'll get an alert when the chapter goes up. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Lastly (I promise!), I'll be a guest reviewer on Monday, April 5****th**** on the PervPack's Smut Shack for their Lemon Shots feature. Check it out! **

**That's all for now! See you next chapter. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm loving the feedback, and I thank each and every one of you for it. The reviews make me happier than a kid with an Easter basket full of chocolate…though, that's pretty good too. **

**Hugs and MWAH's to LittleYellowPorsche, booboo_kitty and PerfectlyPersuasive, who both helped make this chapter so much better than it was originally. Go read their stories…they're made of awesome.**

**Twilight doesn't belong to me, but maybe Stephenie Meyer would let me borrow Edward once in a while? **

**Chapter 6**

…_Bella came out to the backyard after a long hour indoors. She had a book in her hand and a blanket under her arm._

_Silently, I climbed into the higher branches of the closest tree overlooking the yard. _

_She spread the blanket on the damp grass and then lay on her stomach and started flipping through the worn book, as if trying to find her place. I read over her shoulder._

_Ah – more classics. She was an Austen fan._

_She read quickly, crossing and recrossing her ankles in the air. I was watching the sunlight and wind play in her hair when her body suddenly stiffened, and her hand froze on the page. All I saw was that she'd reached chapter three when she roughly grabbed a thick section of pages and shoved them over._

_I caught a glance of a title page, _Mansfield Park._ She was starting a new story – the book was a compilation of novels. I wondered why she'd switched stories so abruptly._

_Just a few moments later, she slammed the book angrily shut. With a fierce scowl on her face, she pushed the book aside and flipped over onto her back. She took a deep breath, as if to calm herself, pushed her sleeves up and closed her eyes. I remembered the novel, but I couldn't think of anything offensive in it to upset her. Another mystery. I sighed. _

_She lay very still, moving just once to yank her hair away from her face. It fanned out over her head, a river of chestnut. And then she was motionless again. _

_Her breathing slowed. After several long minutes her lips began to tremble. Mumbling in her sleep._

_Impossible to resist. ~Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer_

*~*~*~*

I waited a few more minutes, certain that I could remain safely out of sight before leaping from the branches, landing soundlessly a few feet into the Swan's yard. A quick assessment of the neighbor's thoughts indicated that they were all preoccupied. Not that they would even be able to see me from where I was, but I couldn't be too careful, especially in this unusually sunny weather.

Carefully I crept forward, reaching the edge of Bella's blanket in a fraction of a second. Her breathing remained steady and even. I watched the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she napped. I spied the Austen book next to her arm, the binding crinkled from use. As I picked it up and quickly flipped through it, she mumbled something nonsensically about "Edward and Edmund." Smiling to myself, I placed the book down by her arm again. Bella was dreaming about fictional characters, the heroes of her Austen novels.

"Edward…too close…Cullen…" I froze as she said my name; perhaps I had been premature in my interpretation of her dreams. She was thinking about…_me._ I grinned; pleased that I appeared in her subconscious when she haunted my every single moment.

A few minutes had passed and the sun had moved farther west. The spot on which she lay was now nearly all in shadow and my skin no longer reflected the tiny prisms against her body. If Bella were to wake now, I would look human. Like a creepy human who was stalking her in her own back yard, but human nonetheless. I stretched out next to her on the blanket, grateful that it was large enough for two people, though I wasn't fazed by her proximity. Being outdoors worked to my advantage as the forest scents and fresh air served to dilute the potent smell of her blood.

Propped up on one elbow, I faced Bella and resisted the urge to stroke her mahogany hair as she slept content to just lay with her. I pretended that she knew I was there, that I was hers and she was mine, that I had some legitimate claim on her, just a normal couple enjoying a fair afternoon together. Or even better, I thought as I let my mind wander, that she knew what I was; that I didn't have to fear the sun's rays around her. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment, wistfully imagining such a scenario. It was impossible, just a bittersweet daydream, the only kind of dream I would ever have for all eternity.

I turned my sight back to Bella, taking her in. She was so beautiful, almost painful to look at. How I had dismissed her as only average-looking was now beyond me.

Unexpectedly, a cool afternoon breeze blew through the trees and into the open yard. Bella shivered in her sleep and the tempo of her heart accelerated as she shifted a little, the denim of her jeans stretching as her legs moved, spreading ever so slightly. I drew my gaze down her long body, stopping at the juncture where her thighs met her hips. Something stirred in me, my mind immediately running wild. Bella's position, flat on her back with her legs lightly parted, reminded me of something I often saw in others' thoughts, even in those of my family.

_I pictured Bella lying, not on a quilt on the damp grass, but on a soft golden comforter. Instead of the jeans and sweater that she now wore, she was bare before me; her body was blushing and perfect—waiting for me, for my touch. In my fantasy I leaned in, spreading Bella's legs farther before I softly licked her wet folds, making her moan my name. _

I unfortunately knew that this was something my brothers were fond of doing, and my sisters were just as fond of receiving. Emmett liked to refer to this sex act in the most vulgar terms to get a rise out of me…licking carpet, eating the pink taco, box munching. I ignored him for the most part. But, while I tried to offer my family as much privacy as I possibly could from my talent and wasn't a willing voyeur by any stretch of the imagination, I was oddly fascinated by this act.

To me, sex or making love was something to be shared between a husband and wife, though I knew it often wasn't. While I knew from third-hand experience that it could be an incredibly personal act, I also knew that the participants didn't even necessarily have to look at or even face each other, just connect at two particular points. It could be a very detached endeavor.

On the other hand, I believed there was something different about oral sex. The act of putting your mouth on your lover's body—on their most sensitive parts for the sole purpose of bringing them pleasure…there was something insanely intimate about that. Not that the giver wouldn't get anything out of the experience; I could tell that it would be pleasurable for them as well, very rewarding, even more-so with the trust involved. With vampires—and I imagined it would be similar for humans—"one would be using a part of the body which could cause great harm—the mouth, the teeth. The knowledge that I could potentially make my partner squirm and writhe, bring her to an explosive climax…it was incredible. Until I met Bella, I had never actually imagined myself doing this to _anyone_, not even a faceless, nameless woman. However, since that first day in biology, my fantasies had run rampant and she starred in every single one of them.

Bella stirred again though still sleeping, and I was jerked out of my very active daydream. Her lips turned up a little in a drowsy half-smile and she mumbled my name again. My heart sang and I felt light; once again irrationally pleased that I inhabited her unconscious thoughts.

Suddenly her breath caught and she opened her eyes, staring right at me as she woke up. My worst fear had come true. Our eyes locked — chocolate met gold and I sat there on the edge of the blanket, frozen for a fraction of a second before fleeing into the woods I had come from. I stopped about fifty feet back and turned. I could still clearly see Bella through the tree trunks. She was now sitting up on her blanket, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms hugged around them, a look of disappointment on her face. Not for the first time did I wish I could hear her thoughts. _What was running through her head? _ Would she say anything to anyone about this? Was she terrified that she had caught me sitting with her?

"Edward," she called out softly. "Are you there? Or were you a part of a dream…" She rubbed her eyes, and I could tell that she was now fully awake.

I debated. Should I go to her and basically prove that I wasn't human, or leave her thinking that my appearance on her blanket was all a dream? That my presence had been a figment of her imagination? While the latter was what I should probably have done, I chose to do the former. Slowly, I made my way out of the pine forest, moving at human speed as opposed to the way I had exited the yard just seconds before.

Bella's eyes lit up as she watched me approach. "So you _were_ here," she breathed.

I nodded, amazed that she showed no fear of me.

"Why were you on the blanket with me?" she inquired, asking one of the questions I didn't want to answer. Some little part of me convinced me to tell the truth.

"I was imagining that we were enjoying the afternoon in the sun—together." I swallowed the trickle of venom that filled my mouth. I knew I would have to wait a minute to become acclimated to her scent again, and I took a deep breath to speed the process along.

"So, you _don't_ hate me, then?" She was bemused, but I could see how my recent behavior had given her that impression.

"No, far from it, actually," I confessed. "I was imagining us in a rather—uh—intimate situation." Apparently, my mouth didn't know when to stop talking. This was hardly the way to act when I had really only just met her! I barely knew her for God's sake, but I felt like the control had shifted. Bella, and what she wanted, was all that mattered.

"Really? What were we doing?" Bella asked, suddenly curious. She moved over a little on the blanket, allowing me room to sit next to her, which I did against my better judgment.

"It's not really appropriate for me to say," I stammered, hoping she wouldn't press further.

Bella bit her lower lip in the most appealing way. "Then maybe you'd better show me, instead." Her eyes were clear and full of want, and I couldn't deny her. The pull to this fragile human was too great.

She crept forward, closing about half of the distance between us and I noticed that her eyes would flick from my eyes to my lips and back again. Carefully, I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her, our lips meeting for the first time. Hers were soft and yielding to my cool, hard flesh and it felt amazing.

After a minute, Bella pulled back. "Show me," she encouraged, and she lay back down on the quilt, inviting me in.

"Oh, Bella," I purred. "I'd love to." I settled back down between Bella's legs, up on my knees, facing her. The urge to touch her, to put my hands and mouth on Bella, became overwhelming. Checking our surroundings again, I reaffirmed that we were alone and unwatched. Taking a deep breath, I followed my curiosity and allowed my baser instincts to take over for the first time ever.

With the utmost care, I popped the button on Bella's jeans and lowered the zipper. She helped me by lifting her lower half just off the ground and I delicately hooked my fingers through her belt loops and eased them down her legs, exposing her creamy thighs. I worked the material off her legs, thankful that she hadn't worn shoes out of the house and had remained barefoot. Bella's pulse pounded in my ears, sure and steady. I finally was able to drag my eyes away from the pile of denim on the quilt next to me, and back up to Bella. It was then that I noticed that her panties were sweet, virginal cotton. Taking the slim waistband under my fingers, I ripped first one side near her hip, then the other, not wanting to move her around too much. I growled lowly, the sound almost too faint for human ears.

"What _are_ you?" Bella gasped, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Later," I told her, not wanting to break the mood.

Taking one leg at a time, I moved first one, than the other out just slightly, spreading her for me. Since I was already up on my knees, I simply leaned in and took in the sight in front of me, so much like my fantasy. Bella was beautiful everywhere, sweet and pink, and I imagined that I was the first man to view this most intimate part of her. I longed to taste her; her body had become irresistible to me and I was powerless to stop my actions. As though I was lost in a fantasy fog, I closed the distance between us and softly kissed up and down her slit, her skin blazing hot against mine. As soon as my cool lips met her flesh, Bella sighed and wiggled just a little. She didn't move away as I had expected, but actually scooted closer to my mouth.

Feeling braver, I took the icy tip of my tongue and slowly parted her, dragging it up and down her slit, wiggling it side to side ever-so-slightly to reach the tender flesh in between. I could feel Bella's body respond to my tentative touch, becoming aroused and wet. Running my tongue along her again, I finally tasted her as her arousal seeped from her entrance. She was delicious; floral and edible at the same time. I loved how she swelled for me, her sex opening up to me as though she knew the pleasure I could bring her. Still exploring each fold with my tongue, I traced her lower lips, feeling the silken skin give as my firmer flesh pressed against her.

Bella's body's responses to me were captivating. I watched, amazed, as her clit hardened with each pass of my tongue and I experimented a little, flicking it lightly and taking the bud between my lips to suck on it. I reasoned that since men seemed to enjoy the sensation there, that women might as well. Bella's reaction to this was definitely something I didn't expect. The quiet cries coming from Bella were like music to my ears, the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. She moaned loudly as I sucked on her and I looked up suddenly, meeting her eyes. She was staring at me, her eyes hooded with pleasure, my face directly between her spread bare legs.

"Don't stop," Bella rasped, tangling her small hands in my unruly locks. "Please, _please_, don't stop! You feel so good!"

I nodded slightly, wanting nothing more than to continue pleasuring her. Moving my mouth, not to her dripping center but to her inner thighs, I kissed the sweet flesh there, right where her hips and bottom met her legs.

"Yes," she cried, her voice slow and husky with arousal. "I need your mouth on me." The fingers in my hair tightened, tugging me back to where she wanted me most. I allowed her to guide me and she raised her hips to meet my lips. I smiled against her as I placed a soft kiss on her sweet wet flesh before taking her hard little clit into my mouth again, massaging it with my lips.

"Oh, _god_," she wailed, her breaths coming in short pants now. "Don't ever stop."

"I won't, love," I replied around her as she bucked her hips, trying to find more friction. "I want nothing more than for you to come for me." At this, I thrust two fingers into her wet sex, feeling her grip them tightly. Taking advantage of the fact that Bella knew or at least suspected that I was something _other_, I growled deeply as I suckled her and pressed my lips to her body, holding her down firmly with the other hand. The vibrations of my feral, animalistic sound traveled through my chest and into her pussy and within seconds, Bella was throbbing and spasming against my cool lips, crying out as she came. I devoured her as she orgasmed— I couldn't tear myself away from her. I rubbed my nose and chin against her, coating my face with her arousal. I would taste her on my lips for hours to come. I continued my greedy actions, pressing against her until I was wet with _pure_ _Bella_, making her come again as I did so.

I never wanted to leave her side but I knew I had to. Pulling my fingers from her body, I realized that Bella was still watching me, a satisfied smile on her face. I licked them off, savoring the taste of her cum, the same flavor and scent that hung heavily in the air around us. I couldn't resist gathering more of her wetness from where it flowed freely from her opening, sucking that off of my fingers as well. If I could, I would have gladly given up blood to survive solely on that. I couldn't get enough of her, and I knew right then that I never would.

Noting the late hour, I swiftly bid her goodbye and kissed her before running back into the woods, disappearing in an instant. I didn't want to give her any more time to think about what had happened…I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did, but oh, it was worth it! I stopped just beyond where Bella could see, and I watched as she rose from the ground, tucking the blanket around her like a skirt, covering herself. She gathered her jeans and Austen collection, shaking her head as though still in a haze. She stared at a tree near where I had entered the woods and squinted, trying to find me. She had very little time to search me out, though—her father had just pulled into the driveway, the loose gravel crunching under the cruiser's tires. She made it into the back door just as he got out of the car and I could hear her stumble up the stairs to her room to change.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought about what had transpired between Bella and me. I knew she believed me to be something that wasn't human, but I couldn't concentrate on that now. I had a feeling that Bella wouldn't tell a soul, just as she never disclosed what had really happened when I had saved her from the van. I sighed, wistfully looking back at the patch of grass we had laid on before turning and heading back to my home.

**A/N: Some blanket action is surely worth a review! **

**I have a guest Lemon-Shot spot on the Perv Pack's Smut Shack on Monday. Check them out to read my lemony fic rec! I think you'll love it!**

**Also, I have another story that could use some love…I've gotten great feedback so far, and it's early in the game with only two chapters up. It's called **_**The Disillusioned**_** and you can find it through my pen name and profile. **

**Lastly, please vote in my poll on my FFn profile for my Smut Monday submission for 4/26, which will be a chapter from this story. The numbers are tight, so every vote counts! The choices in the poll will ALL be made into chapters eventually, so never fear. I will simply post the Smut Mondays chapter as a regular chapter here, though. **


	7. Chapter 7

***NOTE* This is the same chapter that appeared on Smut Mondays on 4/19/10, so if you read it there, that's why this looks familiar. **

**A/N: A huge "thank you" hug and kiss to Hopey for letting me be a part of Smut Mondays, and the same to LittleYellowPorsche for her fabulous beta skills. Go read **_**The Bureau**_**. It's about the FBI, involves an Agent Edward Cullen, and is full of intrigue. What more could you ask for? **

**This scene actually won the poll here on FanFiction because I couldn't decide which one to write for SM, so thank you to the readers who voted. This is the one you picked, so enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

_Something cold touched my forehead with the softest pressure._

_I squeezed my eyes more tightly shut. I was still dreaming, it seemed, and it felt abnormally real. I was so close to waking…any second now, and it would be gone. _

_But I realized that it felt too real, too real to be good for me. The stone arms I imagined wrapped around me were far too substantial. If I let this go any further, I'd be sorry for it later. With a resigned sigh, I wrenched back my eyelids to dispel the illusion._

"_Oh!" I gasped, and threw my fists over my eyes. _

_Well, clearly, I'd gone too far; it must have been a mistake to let my imagination get so out of hand. Okay, so "let" was the wrong word. I'd _forced_ it to get out of hand—pretty much stalked my hallucinations—and now my mind had snapped. _

_It took less than half a second for me to realize that, as long as I was truly insane now, I might as well enjoy the delusions while they were pleasant. _

_I opened my eyes again—and Edward was still there, his perfect face just inches away from mine._

"_Did I frighten you?" His low voice was anxious._

_This was very good, as delusions went. The face, the voice, the scent, everything—it was so much better than drowning. The beautiful figment of my imagination watched my changing expressions with alarm. His irises were pitch-black, with bruise-like shadows under them. This surprised me; my hallucinatory Edwards were usually better fed. ~New Moon by Stephenie Meyer_

_*~*~*~*_

Without answering, I stared at Edward, drinking him in; afraid he'd disappear if I took my eyes off of him. After I watched him for a few minutes, he was off the bed with a quick roll and crouched next to me, now on eye-level.

"Bella? Are you all right?" he asked. The dulcet tones of his voice still allowed distress to leak through. Perfect. My dream-Edwards were always concerned for me.

_Concerned for me and my health, safety, stability, sanity…well, we didn't have to worry about that one anymore, did we?_

Edward quirked his head, his dark eyes growing large, and I realized that this hallucination wanted to interact with me. _Great_, _so they're getting worse_ – they now required participation, which was both good and bad; at present, he was so real that I actually had to cooperate with him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think," I added, rubbing my eyes. "It doesn't matter, because you're not really here, anyway." I rolled onto my side, laid my head back down on the pillow and looked at the amazing three-dimensional figment in front of me. I had gotten good at this…I was really losing it. The thought made me giggle, though it shouldn't have.

"What do you mean? I'm right here, Bella."

"No, you're not," I insisted. "You're just another hallucination, a dream. I've probably lost it for good and Charlie's gonna put me in a mental hospital but at least you _look_ real this time. It's not just your voice, and there's no transparency or anything."

Edward frowned. "What do you mean 'this time'? Have you seen me other times since – since I left?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. Why are you asking me all of this? If you're part of my imagination, you should know all this already. Leave it to me to suck at being mental." He looked at me curiously, his brow still furrowed, so I went on. "Whenever I did anything that I was sure you wouldn't approve of, you know, like riding a motorcycle with Jake or cliff jumping, you would – well, you would come to me, mostly just your voice. Tell me something that I thought you would say, usually something disapproving. It was the only way to have you with me."

He looked down at the mattress and the tangled bedding, still upset. I hoped he had other expressions and _displeased_ wasn't the only one I could conjure up in my broken psyche.

"So, you think that I'm one of your…hallucinations? That I'm not really here?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Bella," he cried out, fisting his hands in his unruly bronze hair. "What did I do? What happened to you, sweet girl?"

I looked at him quizzically. "Well, when you left, it was like something inside me shattered. I was left with this hole in my chest that never seemed to close. Some things helped, but nothing closed it up; it was like filling in a grave with a teaspoon. But every time I heard your voice, and now that I can see you, I'm starting to feel better." I smiled, but my imaginary Edward looked like _he_ was the one going to lose it. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You don't think I'm real?" He moved from kneeling upright to sitting back on his ankles.

It was my turn to frown. "No. You're not actually here." I leaned off the edge of the bed and reached out, pushing lightly on his chest. It was solid and he didn't move.

_Strange. Shouldn't my hand go right through him or something?_

Edward reached up and wrapped his long fingers around my wrist. Gently, he helped me off the bed and into his lap so I was facing him. Actually, I was straddling him. Dream Edward wouldn't care that I was in a tee and yoga pants, so I didn't give my attire a second thought.

"Bella," he said softly, "I'm here, I'm real and I love you. I lied that day when I left. I left because I was scared and wanted to protect you, but that didn't do either of us any good. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. What do I have to do to convince you that I'm here?" His cool breath drifted over me; I really was good at this imagining thing.

"Well," I mused, "I don't think the Edward I knew would kiss me like he meant it, or um, touch me. He, well, I'm not sure he felt the same way about me as I did about him. About _that_, anyway." I felt a warm rush as I flushed scarlet.

Edward hung his head, the tips of his messy hair brushing my shoulder.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I've wanted you. How much I still do." Edward's eyes darkened even more. "If that's what you want, love, you can have it. You can have all of me, every part."

Placing his hands on my waist, Edward leaned in and captured my lips with his. This, if it was actually happening, was the first time he'd kissed me since my birthday about six months ago. His cold marble lips felt smooth and perfect as they brushed against mine, pressing soft kisses at the corners of my mouth and the center. After a moment he pulled back slightly, confused. I was about to ask what was wrong when I realized that I hadn't been kissing him back.

"This _is_ real, isn't it? You're actually here," I murmured, stunned. "I never expected to feel you like this. Did you really mean all that you said? That you left to _protect_ me, that you still love me?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry," he sobbed drily. "I never meant to hurt you. Now I know that what I did was foolish. I was a cad. Please…" His voice cracked as he stopped talking. I'd never seen him so distraught, so open and vulnerable. He was laying himself bare for me to do what I would with him.

"_Yes_. God, yes. All these months, I thought you had just gotten tired of me, that you went to follow your distractions." I began to cry, the tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes, but I didn't do anything to stop them. "But you left because you loved me and wanted to protect me from what you thought was a cruel fate? As stupid as that is, that's really sweet." I started to laugh through my tears and Edward leaned forward, kissing the wetness from my cheeks.

"I saw how it was for you in Charlie's mind," he admitted. "I had no idea – I'm so sorry. I can't say it enough. Just please know that it was just as bad for me, only I didn't have the solace of sleep or dreams to turn to, though I think I hallucinated that you were with me, too. And when I called and Jacob said that Charlie was at the funeral, after knowing what Alice saw in her vision, my world just came apart, crumbled around me." I knew tears would have been running down his cheeks too, if they could.

"It's okay," I said, standing up. Edward remained kneeling in front of me and I offered him a hand. "You shouldn't be on your knees before me," I told him. With a tentative smile, he took my hand and rose from the floor. I sat down on the bed and scooted to the middle, pulling him toward me. He came to me willingly, following me to the center of the mattress.

We sat there next to each other for a minute before I realized that the door was closed. "How did you get in here?"

"The window. Charlie banned me from setting foot through the door, so it was the only way to come in. I'm just glad it was unlocked," he said, moving closer and burying his nose in my hair.

"Does it bother you? My blood?" I left out the part that I wanted to add: _since it's been so long._

"No," he murmured. "After I thought I'd lost you for good, both when I thought you were dead and in Volterra, it lost its appeal. Don't get me wrong, you still smell wonderful to me, it's just something for me to enjoy rather than something that tempts me. You have other ways of doing that," he said, and that crooked smile made its first appearance on his face.

"Did you – did you mean the rest of it? That I could have you?" I asked before my nerves got the better of me.

Edward looked at me in surprise. "Yes, love. I would never take that back, and it's the honest truth. If you still want me, that is," he said hesitantly.

"Is the door locked?" I asked, and before I was done forming the words, Edward had gotten up off the bed, clicked the deadbolt, and returned to his seat.

"It is now."

"I still want you," I breathed, leaning closer to him. "I never stopped."

"Oh God, Bella. I don't deserve you." Edward closed the rest of the distance between us, our lips meeting in a searing kiss. His were gentle as they worked against mine, and I knotted my hands in his hair as I devoured him. Gone were his inhibitions; Edward opened his mouth slightly and I mirrored him, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. Cool and wet, his slid against mine. His taste was incredible – sweet, just like his scent. I felt my body react to him, becoming swollen and wet. When Edward groaned, I knew he noticed as well.

"As I said, you have other ways of tempting me," he growled, before turning and sitting up so his back was against the headboard, his legs out in front of him. "Come here, love."

Without hesitation, I crawled up his body and straddled him, as we had been on the floor. We kissed again, but this time he allowed my hands to roam his body. Finding the buttons on his oxford, I popped one after the other open, revealing his perfect marble chest. I pulled back slightly, taking him in. There was a light sprinkling of bronze hair there, as well as more below his navel that led into his trousers. His abs quivered as I brushed the pads of my fingers over his smooth skin.

"So perfect," I whispered, tracing down the center of his body before bravely popping the button on his grey pants. His eyes went wide but he didn't stop me.

"Wait, Bella." His large hands moved me off of him, and I made to say something in dismay as he got off the bed. I _knew_ that would happen…

"I'm not stopping you, but it's going to be hard getting my pants off sitting down like this." The smirk firmly in place, Edward hooked his thumbs into his waist band and inched his trousers down. As more and more skin was revealed, I realized he was removing his boxers as well. With one quick movement, everything was off and in a pile on the floor. Edward stood, his sex heavy with arousal. I sucked in a quick breath; he was much bigger than I'd anticipated. I stared, my eyes raking over him, and I had a sudden urge to lick the plum-like tip, cleaning it of the dewy drops that dripped from him.

"Leave your shirt on, please." I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I reached out and took him in my hand, feeling the weight of his cock. Edward's bright eyes locked with mine as I leaned forward, touching the head to my lips. I instinctively pressed my tongue against him, tasting the precum that gathered there. He was clean and sweet, absolutely delicious.

"You don't have to – oh!" Edward threw his head back as I surrounded him with my mouth, working him in tandem with one hand against the part of him that didn't fit. The chorus of low primal grunts and growls that escaped him as I sucked him off was better than anything he could have said with words.

Slowly he pulled back, his cock reluctantly leaving my mouth. "Bella, there aren't words, but I have to touch you." Edward smiled gently and pulled me to the edge of the bed. "Your turn." He lovingly rid me of my clothes, his breath catching when he realized that I wasn't wearing a bra or panties under the tee and yoga pants. That was a surprise for me as well – I couldn't even remember changing my clothes after we'd come home, but I must have. "You're the perfect one," he insisted, sinuously moving his lithe body around me and back to where he had been sitting against the headboard. His shirt, still unbuttoned, rustled as he settled in and held his arms out for me to join him.

I awkwardly clambered up the bed and Edward helped me, holding me steady as I swung a leg over him. I sat, my heated body against his cool thighs. Suddenly I was in motion again as he scooped me up and moved me forward so that my wet body was pressed against his cock, surrounding him with my lower lips.

I inhaled as Edward pulled me close, his hands running up and down my back before stopping on my hips. Carefully he began to rock me on him, sliding me up and down the outside of his rigid shaft. I had never felt anything like it before; on the rare occasions that I had pleasured myself, it had never been this intense. My body ached for him and I leaned in to take his lips again. Our tongues moved in the same tempo as our bodies together, only heightening the sensation. With each pass of my body, the head of his cock would rhythmically brush against my swollen clit, and I instinctively ground into him.

"Do you like that? Feeling our bodies together? Jesus, you're so wet," Edward murmured, lifting me up slightly. "Are you ready?" I felt his rounded head at my entrance and I nodded, never more sure of anything. "Okay."

Edward pressed into me, the pressure overwhelming. I tensed as my body stretched around his girth, and Edward lowered me even more slowly, allowing me time to adjust. After a bit, he was entirely sheathed inside me. I expected him to start moving right away but he just smiled at me.

"Patience, love. I want to please you a little more first." With that, he gently lowered his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth, softly suckling on it. His mouth was cool and my body hardened further as he sucked on me, gently rubbing and tugging on the other with his thumb, back and forth, rolling it until I moaned. He switched then, moving to lick the other. His venom left a light feeling of coolness, not unlike menthol on my skin. Unable to stop myself, I tightly wrapped my fingers in his hair, holding him to me.

One long arm snaked around my lower back and he pulled me toward him again, rocking my hips into his. The sensation was very like what we had done just minutes before but this time I was full of Edward. The stretching sensation as he moved me forward and off of him, then back so he filled me again was unparalleled. My clit brushed against base of his erection with each thrust and soon I was moving on my own, wanting more of the delicious pleasure.

"Christ, _yes_." Edward lifted his head away from my breasts and skimmed his nose along my neck, allowing the tip of his tongue to peek out and caress me as he did, tasting me. His body shuddered with a low growl as he finally lifted his pelvis to mine, thrusting in time to the pace of my hips. With each pump he reached parts of me that I didn't know could bring me such pleasure and I gripped his hair, panting as though I'd run a marathon.

"Put your hands on the headboard," Edward groaned. "You can get more leverage that way." I did as he said and reached behind him, wrapping my fingers around the wood. Thank God, Charlie had insisted on getting solid furniture for my room. Edward's hands went back to my lower body, tilting and lifting me as he drove into me faster; his body shook with the effort it took to hold himself back from letting go with his full strength. With each stroke his cock hardened more inside me as he neared his climax.

"Bella," he snarled, his fingers tightening on my body as he held me. A few thrusts later, I felt him pulse inside me as he came, erupting with a sharp growl. Taking over my body's movements, Edward moved my hips sinuously, swirling them and circling them so I found my own pleasure against him. Within seconds I was shaking, writhing over his firm body as I reached my release, clenching around his swollen cock.

"Are you sure you're real?" I whispered as I held myself to him, catching my breath. "Because if I imagined all this, I'm going to be pissed."

Edward chuckled against me, the vibrations traveling through his hard body and into mine. There was something wonderfully naughty about the sensation, and I realized that he was still erect and ready to go.

"Love, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'm not leaving your side unless you decide otherwise." Caressing my lips with his, Edward moved perfectly inside me once more, reminding me how he felt.

**A/N: Please review! Was this scene everything you asked for? I love some Sweetward myself. *sigh* **

**And don't worry…the other scenes will be made into chapters, too. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for your support and feedback on this story. I love hearing from each and every one of you. The last chapter had some Sweetward…now for a different kind of Edward…**

**Super big thanks to LittleYellowPorsche, who made this pretty for you. *MWAH!***

**Twilight is not mine, but these dirty little scenarios are. **

**Chapter 8**

_We'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall._

"_My room," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through. _

_His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed. _

_The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system, the kind I was afraid to touch because I'd be sure to break something. There was no bed, only a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade._

"_You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" I guessed._

_A faint smile touched his lips, and he nodded. _

"_I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," I lied casually._

_He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile. _

"_You _really_ shouldn't have said that," he chuckled. _

_He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce. _

_I backed away from him glaring._

"_You wouldn't."_

_I didn't see him leap at me – it was much too fast. I only found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me – I was barely jostled. But I was still gasping as I tried to right myself. _

_He wasn't having that. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more securely than iron chains. I glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humor. _

"_You were saying?" he growled playfully. _

"_That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice. _

"_Much better," he approved._

"_Um." I struggled. "Can I get up now?" ~Twilight by Stephenie Meyer_

I wiggled a little against Edward's unbreakable grip around my body. He still hovered over me protectively, though he had shifted us a bit so that I was lying down flat on my back, my head sitting on the armrest. I could smell the heady scent of the leather mixed with Edward's sweetness and I felt myself flush involuntarily as heat traveled down my body.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere," Edward replied, his voice suddenly rough. It had lost the playful edge that it had just moments before, becoming more like liquid sex.

"Maybe you should," I breathed. "I can be pretty terrifying, too."

"How so?" His amber eyes were intensely curious, but at the same time, cautious.

"Well," I started, "I have a thing for necks, too."

Edward let me to move enough to get my arms out and I reached around his back, trying to pull him in. When he saw what I wanted, he lowered himself down, allowing the closeness I wanted so I wouldn't strain and hurt myself. As soon as I was near enough, I lifted my head and easily trailed a long, hard lick up the left side of his neck from his shirt collar to jaw.

_Jesus fucking Christ. He tastes amazing._

"My god, Bella," he groaned. His body tensed, but he didn't pull away. Encouraged, I nipped all along his sharp jaw line, grazing his firm skin with my teeth and lips. I could feel his arms trembling as he held me, squeezing me, but not too tight.

"Are you scared yet?" I murmured, ceasing my movements when I reached his lips.

"_No._" His unexpected answer surprised me. I had expected that Edward would want to put a stop to this and answer "yes," pushing me away but when I looked up, Edward's eyes were now almost black with need.

Tilting his head down, he pressed his lips to mine. This wasn't a tentative, shy kiss like the first one we'd shared. This kiss held the promise of forbidden lust. With a tantalizingly firm pressure, Edward made love to my mouth, forcing my lips to part and exploring every corner with his tongue. Unable to resist, I closed my lips around the dense muscle and sucked, mimicking what I so badly wanted to do to another part of his body. He tasted so good, so sweet, and I felt my body throb for him.

I suddenly sensed a deep rumbling and realized that Edward was purring. The sound had an animalistic edge to it, as though it was part growl, but that only served to turn me on even more.

"Do you _like_ that?" Edward asked incredulously, his lips to my right ear. "You actually like the inhuman part of me?" I could only nod.

He hummed thoughtfully, then slowly lowered his body so it was flush with mine, being careful not to put his full weight on me. The moment he pressed into me, I noticed two things. One, the hard bulge in his jeans, which he pushed firmly into my lower body over my skirt, and two, the way the vibrations from his purr traveled through my bones and into my flesh.

_And oh, fuck, does that feel good!_

I felt a trickle of moisture escape my body; I had never been so wet. My need for my vampire was almost palpable, thick in the air.

Edward inhaled deeply, knowing exactly what he was doing to me, and gave me a genuine growl. "Never mind. I already know the answer."

Still softly kissing both my lips and my neck, he ground his cock into me again and this time I rotated my hips into his. Edward had settled between my parted legs in the cradle of my thighs; he felt like he _belonged_ there, firm and heavy, and I fervently wished that our clothes would just disappear so he could take me.

"Please," I begged, not even sure what I was asking for.

Edward pulled back, but he wore a wicked grin. "What do you want, love?"

"I just need more of you. I need to be with you. It's unbearable, this _want_." I was vaguely aware that I was whispering, though from what I remember Edward telling me, it wouldn't matter…his whole family could probably hear what we were doing, and I'd just formally met them less than an hour before.

My whole body flushed, and my face froze at the thought of our inadvertent witnesses.

Obviously taking in my panicked expression, Edward chuckled, realizing why I had suddenly clammed up. "They've left, Bella. They actually left about ten minutes ago, when I took you up here. We're alone."

_We're alone? Totally and completely alone? Oh my…_

"I need you, and I trust you," I told him, sitting up when he shifted. Edward got down on the floor and sat back on his heels, eye level with me when I righted myself on the couch.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his voice shaky. "I need you, too, Bella, but you deserve so much more. I don't even have a bed. It doesn't really seem appropriate…"

"This is perfect. You know I love you, and I know you love me. We were meant to be together," I assured him, leaning forward and running my fingers through his bronze mane. I wove my fingers though it and pulled him to me. Our lips touched hungrily and Edward hugged me to him, allowing me to feel his stiff arousal again.

Not breaking our kiss, I ran my hands down to the hem of his button-down, trying to communicate what I wanted. Seconds later, Edward was bare-chested in front of me, having removed his oxford and tossed it across the room. I pulled back and raised the edge of my own blue blouse, taking it off as well and leaving my deep blue satin bra on.

"Bella, you're perfect," Edward said reverently, staring at me in awe. To think that this heavenly creature found me appealing for more than my blood…I was amazed. And he was completely wrong; he was the gorgeous one.

I stood up to remove my skirt, but Edward didn't back up, only leaning back a little to give me room. "Allow me," he whispered, reaching around my back for the zipper. He lowered it ever-so-slowly before bunching my skirt up and pulling it down. I put a hand on his cool bare shoulder to steady myself as I stepped out of it and Edward threw it to the side, where it landed next to our other clothing. I was relieved that I had thought to wear matching panties; they were little satin boy shorts with a lace trim. Unexpectedly, Edward leaned forward and into me, brushing his nose against the crotch of my panties and breathing in deeply, exhaling with a ravenous moan. I could feel that they were soaked through, and I was more than shocked to feel his cool tongue firmly lapping at the wet satin. I wondered what it would feel like without the barrier in the way, which only made me more aroused.

Edward didn't say anything else; his stare said it all. I sat back down on the edge of the seat and reached for his fly. Before my hands even made contact with him, he had pulled back and removed his jeans so quickly that he was a blur of movement. Not that I was complaining…anything that got Edward's clothes off faster was okay in my book. When he returned to me, I immediately noticed that he hadn't removed just his pants, but his boxers as well. Edward stood in front of me, his cock standing out proudly, though he looked bashful. He had no reason to be shy. Every bit of him was beautiful.

He closed the last few steps between us, and before he could say anything, I moved faster than I had thought possible. Leaning forward, I closed my lips around his tip, swirling my tongue to catch every pearly drop of precum that leaked from his glorious body.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, more surprised than anything. Still, he pulled back and knelt in front of me at my level, bringing our hips together once again. I couldn't help but squirm against him as he pressed himself against my satin-covered pussy. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that, at least, not right now. I…I don't think I'd last long," he said sheepishly.

"That's okay," I reassured him. "But, at least let me match you. I'm horribly overdressed." I unhooked my bra and wiggled out of my panties, hoping that I didn't look as awkward as I felt I did. Edward's mouth hung open, taking me in. Now I knew what it felt like to be desired…his gaze was scorching.

As soon as my under things were off, Edward moved in close, placing both of his large hands on either side of my neck. "May I touch you?" he tentatively asked, as if I'd deny him. I nodded, and felt him trail down my neck, his icy fingers grazing my skin before he cupped my breasts from underneath, sensing their weight. They fit perfectly in his hands, and he experimentally circled my nipples with his thumbs, feeling the flesh harden further as he teased me. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, crying out as I got lost in the sensations.

Suddenly, I felt something cool and wet touch my nipples, first one, than the other. I instinctively knew it was his tongue, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew if I did, I would come on the spot. Softly, he suckled at me, feeling out my body with his mouth while he rolled my other peak between his fingers, making sure it wasn't neglected before switching.

"Edward, I'm ready— please!" I moaned, grinding against him. His erection was nestled between my lower lips, and he was only inches away from where I wanted him.

"Love, can we try something?" he questioned, looking a little worried.

"Of course," I said, kissing his full lips.

"Would you mind kneeling on the couch…backward? So you can hold onto the back? I might have more control in that position if I'm not touching so much of you." He looked so nervous, and I knew I had to put an end to it.

"I want to try everything you want to," I admitted, and promptly turned around, kneeling as asked, grabbing the back of the sofa and looking at him over my shoulder. I spread my knees apart and shook my ass playfully, begging him to come in closer.

"Oh, Bella," Edward breathed. "You're far too tempting like that." The cool wet sensation was suddenly back, but not on my breasts this time…Edward's head was between my legs, licking at my soaking pussy. I was a little embarrassed to be so dripping wet, but Edward had no one to blame for my condition but himself. Besides, he seemed to be enjoying pleasuring me with his mouth, as was I. I groaned and spread my legs a little farther, lowering my body firmly onto his face as he fucked me with his long tongue, greedily swallowing my juices.

"Enough of that," he said roughly, his voice like crushed velvet and his lips brushing my wet body. Standing, he positioned himself directly behind me, close enough to touch my folds. He was shaking. "Are you ready, love?"

"God, _yes_," I answered, pushing back so his tip slid into my sweet cunt, and I gasped as my body began to stretch around him. He was much bigger than I had anticipated. I gripped the back of the couch tightly, my fingers digging into the supple covering as I fought for control. I wanted to back up and impale myself on him, to feel him fill me. After a minute, I resumed moving again. Letting me take the lead, Edward allowed me to push back onto him at my own pace, my body slowly swallowing his.

"Fuck, you can't even imagine how this looks, watching my cock disappear inside of you," he breathlessly ground out. "It's so beautiful, your hungry body…"

Inch by inch, I took him in. There was no pain; my body stretched as though made for him. Finally, I felt his slim hips rest against my bottom, and I released my death-grip on the back of the sofa. Turning around to look at him, I tightened my muscles around Edward at the same time and we cried out in unison. "Please move," I pleaded.

Slowly, Edward began to thrust in and out of me, pulling nearly out all the way before pushing back in to the hilt. He was so careful and gentle that it almost felt as though his body was never-ending while he made love to me. The world dissolved away and time passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours, as Edward claimed me. He softly ran his hands up and down my sides before lightly settling them on my hips, not rushing his motions inside me.

"Your skin is so smooth, just like silk." Edward picked up the pace a little, pounding into me a bit harder. He brought one of his legs up onto the sofa cushion which changed his angle slightly, and he leaned farther over my back as he mounted me. I felt sweet kisses being sprinkled over my shoulders and spine, and his cock began to rub against a very pleasurable spot on the front wall of my pussy.

"Oh, god, right there!" I gasped. He hardened even more as he rode me, and I could feel every ridge and vein on him. There was nothing like it, especially when he hit that spot over and over… The sound of our hips coming together filled the room, an erotic wet slap.

Cool fingers appeared on my clit, playing my body like an instrument as they swirled around my wet flesh. The heavy, intense feeling of arousal increased and all of a sudden I felt a strong sensation like a deep pressure, as though I had to pee. "Edward, what's happening? I think I'm going to – oh _fuck!_" The desperate words came out more like a yowl, a loud, feral noise between my panting breaths.

"No, you're not. Just let go, Bella," he growled, thrusting hard into that delicious spot a few more times before pulling out, leaving me empty but still furiously rubbing my clit. The sudden rush of wetness shocked me, running down my thighs as my body flew into the most exquisite release I had ever experienced. Edward caught me as my body shook, supporting my wilting frame. Driving himself back into me, he repeated his actions and my body released again, this time on his swollen tip when he didn't pull out all the way. Finally, as my body twitched in the throes of my climax, Edward found his own, gripping my hips as he gave me a part of him. I wailed as he cried out in pleasure. I had never experienced anything like that.

Still holding me up, Edward leaned forward, pressing his lips to my back. "That was indescribable," he sighed. Scooping up my still trembling body, he settled me down on his lap as he sat on the wet couch.

"What _was_ that?" I asked him, still shaken. I'd gotten myself off before, but it had been nothing like _that_.

He smirked at me; that deadly crooked grin. "You ejaculated, Bella. You squirted. All women have the capability and when properly stimulated—well, _that_ happens," Edward explained. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "It's the G-spot. I went to medical school twice," he let me know, "and I've been under the impression that it's very pleasurable." Of course, he'd probably seen it in others' minds, as well.

"You could say that again, but it's quite an understatement," I mumbled, nuzzling into his neck and brushing my lips against his stony skin. His arms tightened protectively around me, and he kissed my temple. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Bella," Edward replied, breathing in my scent.

"And I'm sorry about your couch," I whispered. "I kind of got it all wet."

"Don't worry. It's fine. I've never been so happy that I didn't have a bed. It was much more fun this way. Oh, and Jasper mentioned something earlier about playing baseball tonight. How do you feel about watching?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Couches are just as good as beds, at least in my opinion. Please let me know what you thought.**

**I've succumbed to peer pressure, and am now on Twitter. Come follow me for story updates, and random stuff. I'm _Phoenix_Rising on there. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last chapter that was in the poll for my Smut Monday submission. I wrote these three just so I'd be prepared no matter which one won. I hope you enjoy this chapter! We're in for some more Sweetward. **

**Thank you to LittleYellowPorsche who has the tough job of letting me know I use the work "cock" too many times. She's a dream.**

**Twilight doesn't belong to me, but I do have an unnatural obsession with suspender pants after the Rob pics from the WfE set came out. *drools***

***NOTE* This dialogue is straight from **_**Twilight**_**, but since I'm an idiot and forgot that SM didn't write this far, so technically this didn't appear in **_**Midnight Sun**_**, I'm creating my own "Edward" here. Usually I start each chapter with a section from the actual book, but for some reason I thought this conversation happened earlier and appeared in MS. Enjoy anyway! **

**Chapter 9**

"_Are you ready to sleep? Or do you have any more questions?" I asked Bella. I loved how curious and accepting she was of me and my kind, yet a part of me wondered when the running and screaming would begin. _

"_Only a million or two."_

"_We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next…," I reminded her, and Bella smiled happily. _

"_Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning? You are mythical, after all," she asked, uncertain. As if I could stay away from her. _

"_I won't leave you," I promised._

"_One more, then, tonight…" _

_I could feel the quick rush of heat in her face as Bella blushed, and I instinctually tried to read her mind, only to come up empty once again. What could provoke this reaction?_

"_What is it?"_

"_No, forget it. I changed my mind," she mumbled._

"_Bella, you can ask me anything," I prodded, desperate to find out what she had been thinking about. I groaned as she kept silent. "I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and _worse._"_

"_I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking." That was true, but it was the only window I had into her mind._

"_Please?" I begged, deliberately trying to dazzle her, but Bella shook her head. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is," I threatened darkly. "Please?"_

"_Well," she began, starting to crack. _

"_Yes?"_

"_You said that Rosalie and Emmett will get married soon…Is that…marriage…the same as it is for humans?"_

_I chuckled, understanding immediately what she was getting at. No wonder she had turned scarlet. _

"_Yes, I suppose it is much the same," I answered. "I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden behind more powerful desires."_

"_Oh." Bella was frustratingly quiet again, though it was clear from her facial expression that she was thinking rapidly._

"_Was there a purpose behind your curiosity?"_

"_Well, I did wonder…about you and me…someday…" ~Dialogue is from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer_

And there it was.

My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to come up with an answer. My first instinct was to tell Bella that it wouldn't be possible – that it would be too difficult for me, for _us_, to be together like that. To make love. To have sex. To fuck.

_Whatever_ she wanted.

Again, I tried in vain to access her thoughts. I had to have something to tell her. My internal battle took only the length of time in which a human would have taken one breath.

"Well," I started, suddenly tongue-tied. "I – I don't really know if we can. There haven't been any vampire-human relationships that I'm aware of. I'd be – I _am_ – worried about hurting you."

"You could never hurt me, Edward." I could hear the conviction in her voice and noticed the delightfully stubborn set to her jaw. Bella truly believed that I would never, could never, harm her.

"The faith you have in me is remarkable. I don't know if it's misplaced, though. I'd never forgive myself if I were to hurt you, especially in a situation like that – if we were trying to be intimate." What was wrong with me? I had never been so unsure of myself, and this fragile human took everything that had once made sense to me and threw it out the window.

I scooted a little closer to her on the bed. Bella was firmly under the warm covers and I was on top of them so she wouldn't get cold from either a draft or my body. Her long hair was spread out over her pillow in the most inviting way.

"But you _want_ to, right?" Bella's voice was a little more than a breath, small and unsure. She turned a little so that she was on her side, and we were facing each other on the bed.

_She thinks I don't want her? That's ridiculous. Alice was right – I love Bella, and I'd give anything to be with her, to make her feel good._

"Of course I do," I insisted. "How could I _not?_ It's nearly impossible for me to resist you, and I'm not talking about your blood. I have thought about it – about us being together," I admitted. I'd never thought I'd be so forward with a lady, yet here I was, basically telling Bella that I'd fantasized about us. And I had…I'd pictured us over and over again in the most compromising pleasurable positions, situations, locations… When one doesn't sleep, you had a lot of time to devote to these kinds of thoughts.

I heard a quick intake of breath and she bit her bottom lip, thinking again. "Then, I'm yours. I want to try."

My head swam as I processed her words. Part of me cried out in happiness but I shoved the reaction down. "Bella, you don't know what you're saying. We've only really just started to get to know each other –"

Bella cut me off. "You're it for me. I don't know how I know, but I do. This is not puppy love or some childhood crush. You're my _forever_." She wiggled around a little under the covers, but I paid her no mind; her words had sucked all other thoughts from my head.

_Can she really feel the same way about me as I do about her? Even though she's human? Can her feelings be that intense? Oh dear God, please let it be possible… _My body responded to the hope that I felt, instantly hardening against my silk boxers.

I nodded, my head swimming with both the realization that I could do this, and the rush of hormones. I needed to trust myself, because I knew that she loved me as much as I did her. "Okay. Yes. We can try. Jesus, I want to…I want you so badly."

"Yes," she trailed off, her beautiful brown eyes closing as her pouty lips opened ever-so-slightly. Unable to resist her, I steeled myself against the onslaught of bloodlust and leaned in, brushing my lips against hers. They were as soft and satiny, giving way against my stony skin just as they had earlier that afternoon. I felt Bella draw in several quick breaths and my scent along with the air, actively remembering to breathe. If she passed out, at least she was laying down.

A small hand made its way out from under the covers and traveled up my arm to the back of my head, leaving a hot fiery trail where her fingers touched me. Bella moved with deliberate slowness as she tangled her hand in my unruly hair, pulling slightly as she fisted it. The feeling sent shivers down my spine. Very carefully we rolled so that I hovered over her and she freed her other arm. As the covers were disturbed, the heavy floral scent of Bella's arousal reached my nose.

_And she thought I could resist her. There's no possible way I could. There's only one thing I want now, her blood be damned._

After settling in, being careful not to put my full weight on her, Bella pulled me to her again. She kissed me with abandon this time, letting me know where she stood, and I returned the gesture just as enthusiastically. The heat of her face and body and the scent of her blood surrounded me, but I shoved down any instincts that weren't related to pleasure. Her soft, warm tongue pressed against my lips, and I opened my mouth just slightly to allow the tip of mine through. I stroked hers, careful not to allow her into my mouth and near my teeth, but she seemed to understand, opening hers more and accepting me in. She tasted incredible, and I was suddenly aware that my hard-on was throbbing in the same rhythm as her thundering pulse.

I both felt and heard Bella gasp when I ground my hips lightly into hers, my erection obvious. As she tried to rub against me through the comforter, I backed away slightly to trace her lips with my cool tongue, savoring her flavor.

"Edward," Bella moaned, "I had no idea…"

"You had no idea what?" I whispered, sweeping my lips along her neck. Now that I'd started, I couldn't stop touching her.

"No idea I could feel like this. I've never done this before," she murmured.

"You haven't?" I picked my head up and looked down at her, unable to contain my relief. I could see Bella perfectly, even in the dim light, and I knew she was blushing. Blushing, and shaking her head.

"I haven't either," I told her. "I've never wanted to before you. I was waiting for love I guess, and I'm glad that I did."

Bella shifted again, quickly shoving one of her hands below the covers again and pulling something out – her panties and sleep shorts.

_Oh dear God. That's what all the wiggling was about earlier._

"Please get under here with me. I'll stay warm that way and you can warm up, too. Actually, I bet I can get you really hot." I shuddered as Bella purred in my ear. Leaning to the side, I leaped off the bed as she raised the covers.

"I think I'm a bit overdressed, love." Quickly I stripped off my clothes, both thankful for and cursing the dark bedroom. I wanted Bella to see me naked, but if she was nervous, it could also make her more so. I had been told that when we underwent the change from human to vampire, _everything_ was enhanced_._

In a flash, I was under the sheet and comforter, lingering over her warm flesh. I waited while she adjusted her body under mine and I lowered myself into the cradle of her hips. My aching cock lined right up with her wet slit, and I groaned as I settled my weight onto her, feeling the heat of her soft lips hugging my hard body.

"I want to see you," I begged, tugging lightly on her sleep tank. Bella arched up, allowing me to work the material up and over her head. I was tempted to just rip it off, but I didn't want her to have to explain any ruined clothing to her father.

Looking down, Bella was gorgeous under me, a perfect vision. Her full breasts were tipped with hard little nipples that were the most beautiful pink and without thinking I dipped my head, sucking one into my cool mouth. As soon as she cried out I immediately released her, afraid that I had hurt her.

"Why did you stop?" Bella asked, looking at me curiously. "That was amazing." I grinned, relieved, and allowed her to guide me back down to her chest. This time I proceeded slowly, touching just the tip of one of her breasts with my forefinger, pressing on and rolling the peak. Feeling her body harden under my touch was an eye-opener. She _was_ enjoying this; Bella was feeling pleasure that I was bringing her. Delighted, I suckled first at one, then the other, loving the other with my fingers.

Bella pressed into my hand and mouth, encouraging me, but what I loved most was when she started to rock her hips. My cock was nestled between her lower lips, and with each pass she would spread her arousal over me, making me all slippery and wet. I couldn't help myself and I began to meet her hips with mine, pushing lightly against her.

As soon as I did, Bella stopped immediately. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "Should I not have done that?"

"Don't be sorry. It felt…perfect. The way you surround me, how I can feel how much you want this, how swollen your body is…" An idea occurred to me. "Can I make you come like this?" I asked eagerly. Bella thought a moment and then nodded. I felt a crooked smile spread over my face. "It's probably best that you do. I need you slick and ready for me," I growled in her ear. I felt the flush of heat drift from her face down her naked body to her toes. I loved that blush.

Eager to continue what we were doing, I kissed her pouty lips and made my way back to her breasts. This time, I felt Bella's legs part a little more and she purposely brushed herself against my hard-on. "That's it," I whispered, teasing a nipple with the tip of my tongue. "Get yourself off. Make yourself come on me."

I pressed her into the bed just a little more firmly, and a low moan escaped her as I shifted. From my position, I could slide the entire length of my cock up and down her slit. With each pass I could feel her grind against me, my head nudging her hard little clit.

_Jesus, she's so wet…_

"Please, Bella. I want it so badly…" I mouthed in her ear.

That's all it took before, with one last swirl of her hips, Bella came undone beneath me. I kissed her, muffling her cries, and I could feel her lips pulse around my erection. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her body was both tense and relaxed. I had never seen anything more stunning.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I said, leaning back and pressing the engorged head to her entrance. She nodded quickly, pulling me to her. Slowly, I slipped into her; Bella's arousal made the passage easy and I could feel her stretch around me. I took my time and allowed Bella a minute to get used to my body in hers, and when I saw a shy smile appear on her face, I started to push in and out of her.

_She's so tight and I can get so deep this way…_

Bella's body was so hot and slick that I knew it would soon be over for me. "Roll your hips against me, just like you did before. I want to feel you come all over me." To help her along, I encouraged her to wrap her legs around my back. Bella did as I asked, grinding herself on me as I made love to her, the sensations almost too much for both of us.

"Oh, God, Edward," she cried out, and I felt her tighten around me. I drove into her a little harder just seconds before the sweet ripples of her orgasm overtook her. As Bella fell apart in pleasure, I lowered my head and spilled into her with a deep groan. I had never felt anything better than Bella, warm and wet and pulsating around me. As my body trembled with the last of my orgasm, I realized that making love to Bella had been much easier than I'd anticipated. It hadn't been on our wedding night but it was special just the same, and I wouldn't have traded it for the world.

"Thank you," Bella whispered as I rolled off her but didn't vacate the bed. I didn't want her to catch cold, but I selfishly couldn't let go of her. As I held Bella in my arms, sleep quickly overtook her and I laughed to myself, thinking that at least one of us should be able to roll over and go to sleep right after lovemaking.

"No, Bella. Thank _you,_" I murmured.

I relaxed next to my love for a few minutes, resting there until she slipped into a deeper sleep. Kissing her head, I eased out of the bed and dressed. I would miss her sleep-talking, but I would have to manage without it that evening. I needed to go home and shower before returning to her early the next day. I planned to ask if she wanted to meet my family.

As I left, I realized that marriage, indeed, was much the same. All aspects of it.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know. Your feedback means the world to me. Have an awesome weekend!**

**I also wanted to announce that I'm going to be offering up a one-shot for the Fandom Gives Back auctions. If you want me to write **_**you **_**a one-shot, keep that in mind! Watch here for more information, or follow me on Twitter _Phoenix_Rising where I'll give updates when I can!**

**xoxo Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Big hugs and kisses for everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm so happy you like this smutty story!**

**I knew I wanted to do a lemon in this part of **_**Twilight**_**, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out exactly where. Enter LittleYellowPorsche, who gave me the **_**perfect**_** location...even the passage from **_**Midnight Sun**_** fit in eerily well. This pervy little chapter is for my pervy little beta. This one is for you, bb! *MWAH!***

**According to my tiny bank account, Twilight is definitely not mine. But you all knew that by now.**

**Chapter 10**

"_What are you doing?" she asked, sounding startled. _

Not letting you out of my sight. Not allowing myself to be alone tonight. In that order. _"I'm taking you to dinner."_

_Well, this should be interesting. It seemed like another night entirely when I'd imagined bringing Alice along and pretending to choose the same restaurant as Bella and her friends by accident. And now, here I was, practically on a date with the girl. Only it didn't count, because I wasn't giving her a chance to say no. _

_She already had her door half open before I'd walked around the car – it wasn't usually so frustrating to have to move at an inconspicuous speed – instead of waiting for me to get it for her. Was this because she wasn't used to being treated like a lady, or because she didn't think of me as a gentleman? _

_I waited for her to join me, getting more anxious as her girlfriends continued in toward the dark corner. _

"_Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too," I ordered quickly. "I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again." No, I would not be strong enough for that. _

_Jessica's car was close by and in a bright circle of light cast by a streetlamp. Bella watched them carefully, a little crease of concern between her eyes, until they were in the car, so she must be fully aware of the danger she'd been in. Jessica waved as she drove away, and Bella waved back. It wasn't until the car disappeared that she took a deep breath and turned to look up at me. _

"_Honestly, I'm not hungry," she said. _

_Why had she waited for them to be gone before speaking? Did she truly want to be alone with me – even now, after witnessing my homicidal rage? _

_Whether that was the case or not, she was going to eat something._

"_Humor me," I said. _

_I held the restaurant door open for her and waited._

_She sighed, and walked through. ~Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer_

Quickly scanning the restaurant for human minds, I determined that the hostess was in the kitchens, chatting with some of the wait staff and cooks because it was a slow night. Bella, of course, wouldn't be able to hear them, so we waited to be seated for a minute.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked, looking around. Only a few tables were occupied by customers. A slow night, indeed.

"No idea." I shrugged nonchalantly, having perfected the human gestures and fidgeting by years of practice. Obviously I couldn't tell her that the hostess was telling someone named Amber that she was going to seduce her roommate's boyfriend. She was also lazily thinking that she would get around to checking on the lobby for customers in a few minutes.

"Well, I'm going to go wash my hands while we have a minute," Bella said, before quickly heading over to the back of the restaurant toward the restrooms. Her mahogany hair swished behind her as she wandered off.

_Wait. Didn't I just vow not let her out of my sight tonight? And not to be alone myself? _

_Um, yeah, you did. So what are you waiting for? Go!_

My decision made, I silently followed her, allowing Bella to go into the bathroom first. It was clear that she hadn't noticed me, and I had no desire to scare her. The restrooms were slightly set off from one of the hallways in the back, hidden in a little alcove. There was even a small loveseat, no doubt for men who had to wait for their companions. I could easily stay and wait for Bella to get out without attracting any unwanted attention.

From the ladies room, I heard running water and then the gentle rustle of paper towels as Bella dried her hands.

When she didn't come out right away, I began to get nervous.

_Was she finally going into shock after what happened earlier? Would she pass out? If she did, she could hit her head and get a concussion. Did I need to take her to the hospital or to see Carlisle?_

The more I just stood there and thought, the more anxious I became.

_Screw this. I'm going in. She could need me!_

As ridiculous as my thoughts were, I couldn't push them aside and I barged into the women's restroom, flinging the door open. Bella stood by the sink counter, staring at herself in the mirror as she toweled her face off. She had been splashing water on her face from the center sink, probably as a way to calm down, but I heard her heart begin to race and she gasped sharply when I entered the room. I quickly shut the door behind me, clicking the deadbolt after listening and making sure that we were alone and no one was in any of the three stalls.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she hissed, predictably blushing at being walked in on in the bathroom. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I know, but I can't leave you alone tonight. Not after what happened earlier. What _almost_ happened." I shook my head. "You scared the shit out of me," I whispered, shooting a heated glare at Bella who stood, still holding a crumpled paper towel in her hands. As I stared at the fragile human, the surge of emotion that I suddenly felt surprised me: anger, fear, curiosity, protectiveness. "Bella, if something had happened to you, I don't know what I would do. Do not _ever_ put yourself in a situation like that again." The last part came out as more of a growl than anything else, but Bella didn't seem frightened.

I stalked closer with long strides, closing the distance between us and Bella dropped the towel on the countertop. I scanned her heart-shaped face for any latent fear, but there was none. The expression she wore was one of surprise, but her pouty lips were parted as she took in quick breaths and her pupils were dilated. That, and the lovely musky scent that flooded the air and overrode her blood's fragrance let me know she was turned on, not terrified. With each step I took toward her, my cock grew harder against my thigh.

"Edward." I was sure Bella wanted to say more, but I cut her off as I crushed my lips to hers. After the events of that evening, I no longer wondered if I had the strength to hold myself back and stay away from her. I certainly didn't want to.

"Bella," I said, cupping her head in my hands. "I can't do this anymore. I can't stay away from you. I have a confession to make. I'm not what you think I am. I'm –"

"I know what you are," she breathed against my cool lips, and I pulled back as dread washed over me. But I had to hear it from her. I closed my eyes and steeled myself.

"Say it. Out loud."

"Vampire." The single word from her luscious mouth would have made my heart pound if it could. But what she said next startled me even more. "And it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean 'It doesn't matter'?" I growled, incredulous as I lightly swept my thumbs over her cheeks. "I'm a _monster,_ Bella."

"If you were a monster, you _already_ would have hurt me or not bothered to save me from those men. You're anything _but_ that, Edward." Bella's mocha eyes sparkled as she spoke, showing me the truth. What I was really didn't matter to her.

At her words, a fierce need to be with her overwhelmed me and I thrust my hands into Bella's hair, tilting her face to mine as I ravaged her mouth. A soft moan escaped her as we kissed, and more of her arousal perfumed the air, making me crazy with want. "Please," she begged. "I know you won't hurt me."

"Turn around," I ordered hoarsely, taking her hands and placing them at the edge of the countertop. "And hold on."

With one last kiss, I left Bella's side and took a position behind her, swiftly releasing the button and zipper of her jeans. I slipped my thumbs into the waistband, working them slowly down her long legs until I reached the floor. Realizing that I couldn't finish taking them off unless she was shoeless, I ripped off my leather jacket and placed it on the floor, lifting Bella so she was standing on the cowhide. Removing her shoes, socks and pants the rest of the way, I left her bent over slightly, still holding onto the counter.

Bella's beautiful deep blue blouse set off her creamy skin, and with her leaning over like that, I could see down the gaping neckline. Her breasts weren't large, but they looked soft and perky, and I could see just a hint of cleavage. I found myself wondering what color her hard little nipples would be and I groaned, pressing into her backside with my raging hard-on. Bella moaned and wiggled against me, arching her back to get closer.

"Lose the shirt." I couldn't wait to see her beautiful body as soon as possible.

She complied immediately, looking up and holding my gaze in the mirror as she unbuttoned her blouse and dropped it on top of her jeans, now clad only in tiny white cotton bikini panties and a lacy white bra. Her nipples tightened as they were exposed to the air, becoming more noticeable under the thin material. They were a deep rose pink, and I couldn't wait to get my mouth all over her.

Gently pushing on Bella's back to lean her over again, I dropped to my knees, scooting under and between her legs. I separated them, moving her legs out a little to the side, and noticed that her panties were completely soaked through with arousal. "Don't move. I'm going to touch you now." Before I could change my mind, I tore through the elastic and cotton on the outside of both legs, allowing the scrap of what had once covered her to fall to the ground. Before she noticed, I slipped the ripped pair into my pants pocket.

I looked up Bella's soft, shapely thighs, entranced by the sight that met my eyes. Sure, I'd seen naked women before, but they were always through someone else's eyes, memories, or even artwork. Never had I seen anything so beautiful. Her lower lips were swollen and slick with her arousal and I reached up, gently parting her with my thumbs. I maneuvered myself so I was fully under her now, and I raised my head at the same time that I spread her further to get at the tender flesh in between. From the first second my tongue touched her wet skin, I was a goner.

"Edward, _oh_!" Bella breathed as I tongued her. Lost in her body, I swirled around her plump little clit with the tip of my tongue before gently sucking it into my mouth. In response, Bella grunted and wantonly tried to lower her body over my face, desperate for more.

"Bella," I murmured, pulling back from her slightly. I rubbed circles around her clit with one forefinger, and pushed the thumb of the other hand into her dripping entrance, feeling her nectar coat me as I did. She ground down on my hand again, still seeking more. "You need to stand still. If you don't, I'm not going to be able to continue. I don't want to hurt you." Bella tipped her head down and stared wide-eyed at me between her legs, her head upside down from my perspective. "And nothing would disappoint me more than stopping and not being able to get you off."

Grinning, I turned my head back to her dripping pussy and slowly swiped my tongue up her folds, alternating between bold, flat strokes and wiggling dips into her with the firm tip. Every time I reached her apex I gave her clit a hard suck, pulling it into my mouth with my lips and releasing. The deep moan and slight grind of her hips that that move earned were the sexiest things I'd ever witnessed. Bella struggled, but stayed still for the most part, her legs shaking. Feeling her drip around my thumb which was still deep inside her and listening to her heart thunder in the small room, I knew she was close to coming. The on my seventh circuit she came apart, whispering my name. Bella's lower lips pulsed and quivered around my mouth as I gently sucked her through her orgasm, knowing that the need to be quiet in this public place probably made things more intense for her. I held her up as she rode out the remainder of her climax, her legs going limp for a second.

As soon as her body recovered, I was on my feet, positioning myself behind her. I made quick work of my own pants and boxers, not bothering to take off my cream-colored shirt. "Is this okay?" I asked, meeting Bella's eyes in the mirror. I gripped her hips, careful not to bruise her.

"God, _yes_. Please, Edward," she cried out, once again backing up into my cock as she continued to hold the counter's edge. This time, I took myself in my hand and rubbed the glossy head on her pussy, wetting it further. With a quick thrust, I was sheathed completely in Bella's warm body, feeling her walls hug me as she adjusted to my size. Her expression of bliss broke for a second as she winced, and I knew I needed to give her a little time.

Reaching around to the front of Bella's body, I slid the tiny white straps from her shoulders and pulled down the lacy cups of her bra so they settled under her full breasts. I cupped them in my hands; they were a perfect fit. The rosy tips were still diamond hard, and I teased them with my thumbs as I held her. I flicked and pulled them, feeling Bella clench around me as she let herself feel the pleasure I was giving her. Hearing her quiet oaths, I took one hand and moved it slowly down her body to where we were joined, easily finding her swollen clit. Circling her a few times with a fingertip, I felt her swell further against my touch. I made a "V" with my forefinger and middle finger and slid them on either side of the wet nub, teasing her as I slowly began to thrust. Back and forth I moved my hips, being careful not to move too quickly or too roughly.

Over and over I filled her and retreated, pulling nearly all the way out of her only to push back in, inch by inch. There was nothing I could compare to Bella's soft whimpers as she began to grind against me, working her own hips in tandem with mine, gripping and releasing her muscles around me. I gently closed my fingers around her clit, capturing it in a soft, slippery hold as I took her from behind. I smiled as I felt her thrust into my hand, encouraging my fingers to move on her as she arched her back to allow me to get deeper. Our skin slapped together as her softness met my stony body again and again, and I felt Bella begin to flush under my cold body, close to climax for the second time.

_I was right with her._

"Yes, just like that," Bella quietly groaned, and I rubbed tight circles around her hard wet flesh, desperate to make her come again while I was inside her. Leaning over her body, I pumped my cock into her as deeply as I could, feeling her hot body tighten. I was dragging my lips over her shoulders, tasting her sweet flesh when the first tremors of her orgasm rammed through her, taking both of us by surprise. Bella writhed under me as her body exploded, milking mine as she came as though her body knew what mine needed. And who was I to deny her? I let go as well, flooding her pussy as I filled her over and over, only holding back in strength, but not passion.

"God, Bella," I grunted, working my cock inside her as I pulsed against her walls for what seemed like forever. Her body relaxed around me and I pulled out of her, my cum dripping down her inner thighs. Grabbing the damp paper towel she had used earlier, I gently cleaned her, though some part of me wanted to make sure she took part of me with her. I had never had such an urge to possess another being, to make her mine and to make sure she knew who loved her like that.

_Wait. Loved? _

_Yeah, loved. Why else do you think you did this? You care about her. She's your _mate_._

My head spun as I looked up at Bella from where I knelt at her side, pausing in mid-motion when my internal monologue's words hit home. "Bella, I'll answer any questions you have, but please know I'm yours, no matter what. All of me, for however long you want me." She nodded at my words, her face blissful and her eyes full of the same emotions I was. "Shall we go eat?"

"Yes. I'm suddenly very hungry. It seems I've been given quite a workout," Bella joked, laughing. Grinning, I helped her back into her clothes, deliberately avoiding mentioning her panties, which were residing in my pocket. Thankfully, Bella didn't seem to notice, but as usual I couldn't tell.

"Is the coast clear," she asked, and not for the first time, I wondered how much she knew or at least suspected about me and my abilities, and how accurate she was. I'd find out tonight.

"Yes," I said, unlocking the deadbolt and guiding Bella out. We reached the lobby just as soon as the hostess decided to check up front. She was an average-looking human girl with unnaturally blonde hair who eyed me like a piece of meat, and Bella undoubtedly noticed. Her heart rate accelerated, not from lust but from anger and jealousy, but she failed to realize that she was the one I wanted. As much as I knew I enjoyed this reaction in her, I had to put an end to the hostess's loud, rampaging mental fantasies and give Bella some peace of mind.

"Table for two, please. And somewhere private." I slipped the hostess a fifty, and as she led us away to a quiet table, I put my arm around Bella.

**A/N: *whew* I think even I need a cold shower after that one. Kindly review! If you do, I'll love you forever! **

**Little note here: The Shimmer Awards are accepting nominations, and there are tons of categories: for AU's, Lemons, Pre-Twilight, etc. Check them out and nom your favorite stories! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank each and every one of you for your responses to this story and the chapters. I squee like Rob is at my front door needing a place to stay for the night every time I get one of your awesome reviews. **

**The following chapter was the second most-requested one, and my super-beta, LittleYellowPorsche told me that she loved it! I hope you do too!**

**There's an epic end note that has some very important information at the end of this chapter, so I'll see you down below. **

**I don't own Twilight, but you know that by now.**

**Chapter 11**

"_Tell me why you ran from me before."_

_His smile faded. "You know why."_

"_No, I mean, _exactly_ what did I do wrong? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I better start learning what I shouldn't do. This, for example" – I stroked the back of his hand – "seems to be all right."_

_He smiled again. You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. It was my fault."_

"_But I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you."_

"_Well…" He contemplated for a moment. "It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness…I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your _throat._" He stopped short, looking to see if he'd upset me. _

"_Okay, then," I said flippantly, trying to alleviate the suddenly tense atmosphere. I tucked my chin. "No throat exposure."_

_It worked; he laughed. "No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else."_

_He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I sat very still, the chill of his touch a natural warning – a warning telling me to be terrified. But there was no feeling of fear in me. There were, however, other feelings…_

"_You see," he said. "Perfectly fine."_

_My blood was racing, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult – the thudding of my pulse in my veins. Surely he could hear it._

"_The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured. He gently freed his other hand. My hands fell limply into my lap. Softly he brushed my cheek, then held my face between his marble hands. _

"_Be very still," he whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen. _

_Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I was quite unable to move, even if I'd wanted to. I listened to the sound of his even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in his bronze hair, more human than any other part of him. _

_With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard him catch his breath. But his hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped. ~Twilight by Stephenie Meyer_

We rested there together, quiet and still to match the meadow around us. I made sure not to make any sudden movements, simply letting Edward get used to being so close to me and my scent. Because of what had happened earlier, I didn't want to take any chances. And I was kidding myself if I didn't think I needed to get used to his proximity, either. The reactions Edward inspired in me – my rushing pulse, the shivering – I couldn't help if I wanted to. There were _other_ responses that my body wasn't used to either that I hoped he wouldn't notice. But if Edward could hear my heartbeat with his acute hearing, he was probably just as attuned to my body's other reactions…

Shifting very slightly, I moved one of my hands up from where it rested at my side, sliding it up Edward's arm at a snail's pace until I reached his hair. As I nuzzled my cheek into the top of his head, I fisted his windswept mane, noting how it warmed in the sun. I also couldn't take my eyes off the red, brown and gold tinted strands. I wondered if this had been his hair color as a human; Edward hadn't told me much about vampires, but I was sure that even if he had remained human, he would have been one gorgeous man.

Trailing my fingers through his silky hair, I noticed a low rumbling sound, coupled with a slight vibration. I picked my head up, looking at the surrounding forest, but nothing about it indicated an earthquake; all was peaceful. I relaxed, smiling happily when I realized that the sound was timed with Edward's breathing – he was purring.

I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked, turning his head just enough to see my face with one eye. His expression was wary, as though he was waiting for the running and screaming to begin.

"No. I just – I just like it, that's all." I smiled, thrilled that he could relax with me enough to let more of his vampiric nature show through. That, along with the fact that he was happy…it made my heart soar.

His golden eye looked back at me, surprised. "Not that I didn't want you like it, but I thought it might scare you. It's not really a noise humans make." The eye gazed at me, this time rather sadly.

"It's part of you, Edward. And that means I like it." I put an end to that discussion by turning my face into his hair and kissing the top of his head. He smelled so good, sweet and clean, and I wondered if the urge I felt to be close to him was anything like the bloodlust he felt for me, though mine was lust of a different kind. I breathed him in again, his scent warming me straight between my legs.

"Bella…" Edward slowly lifted his head and turned so he was facing me, curious and a little confused. He looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could, I closed my eyes and leaned in, pressing my lips to his.

Edward's skin was cold, but not overly so, and he tasted as sweet and luscious as he smelled. I opened my eyes suddenly, realizing that he wasn't returning the kiss and I sat back, pulling away from him. I had just broken my promise to him, forcing my tender neck and juicy veins to be temptingly close to his mouth, not to mention making a _very_ sudden movement.

"I'm so sor –" I started, but Edward shook his head. He pulled away and changed his position, moving a bit so he could extend his long legs out in front of him.

"Bella, please, let me say something. That was surprisingly…easy." He grinned then, and I melted.

"Easy?" I repeated.

What did _that_ mean?

"Maybe I was wrong before," he mused, almost to himself. One of his hands made its way though his hair and I longed to follow its path with one of my own. "Maybe – maybe it's better if you take the lead. I think I'm over-thinking this."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I couldn't dare to hope that Edward meant what I thought he did…

The crooked smile was back in full force, but his expression still held an undertone of confusion. "Since we're laying all of our cards out on the table, I should tell you some things. I have many human instincts, Bella, they're just buried deep. Something about you brings them to the surface; hungers that I'm not used to feeling – ones that have nothing to do with my thirst for your blood. And just now, it was somehow easier for me to control myself around you when you took the lead. I'm not used to it, so go slow, but if you want, I'm yours. I _need_ to be." His eyes burned a trail up my body from the ground up, ending when he met my own in a heated stare.

"You're mine? _Oh_!" I gasped as realization dawned on me. Edward and I had shared our feelings with one another and from what I could tell, vampires "mated" for life. And for my part, these feelings I had for Edward were definitely _not_ puppy-love. This was it; I could easily see spending my days with Edward for all of eternity.

"Now you see, sweet girl," he whispered as he closely watched my face. "Come to me." He held out his hand, and I turned and sidled over to him as gracefully as I could, hitching one leg up and over Edward's as he helped me straddle him, carefully holding my hips in his hands when I got closer.

For a moment I just sat, perched on his firm thighs while I took him in. He waited, remaining motionless under me, clearly waiting for me to make the first move. Noting the sparkling skin that disappeared under his white button-down, I reached up and flicked the top button through its hole, exposing more of him to the sunlight. "Is this okay?" I checked, un-doing another one even though Edward had made no move to stop me.

"Yes. You can't imagine how it feels to have your hands on me."

Edward closed his eyes as I finished un-fastening his shirt and pulled the two sides open. His torso was beautiful and looked as though he had been lovingly sculpted. Unable to help myself, I placed my fingertips at his collarbone and drew them downward and over the lean rippled muscles to the vee that disappeared into his jeans. Feeling extra brave, I released the buttons on his pants as well but didn't open them. Edward visibly relaxed; I knew then that I was pushing a little too hard.

"Perhaps a little slower?" he said, beckoning me up to him. I crawled up his reclined body, happy he was supporting himself with his hands behind him. "I'm going to do my best to let you lead, but you need to tell me if it's too much for _you,_ too, okay?"

I nodded my assent as I leaned in, capturing his lips with mine for the second time. This time he kissed me back, and there was nothing like it. The way his smooth marble lips were surprisingly soft as they moved against mine, along with his taste – sweet Jesus, the _taste_ of him – it was all almost overwhelming. My clit throbbed, and it was all I could do to stop myself from rubbing against him.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward prompted, only pulling away from my mouth the tiniest bit so he could get the words out. I sucked in a deep breath, breathing against him and Edward breathed out at the same time, allowing me to take in his scent.

The loud moan that left me should have had me blushing like a nun in a strip club, but it didn't. Instead, I shamelessly ground myself into his lap, feeling something impossibly hard underneath his jeans, begging to be freed.

I couldn't wait a moment longer to be close to him. As quickly as I could, I flung off the shirt I was wearing, sending it across the meadow into some ferns. Still feeling confident, I sent my bra over there with it, but as soon as it left my hand, I was terrified to look at Edward. I'd never been topless in front of _anyone_ before, much less my sexy vampire boyfriend. Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and glanced in front of me. The sunlight played across all of my pale, exposed skin, and I shivered in the cool breeze. My nipples tightened as it swept across my body, and Edward's eyes followed before bringing a hand up, ghosting his fingers over my breast before carefully caressing the erect pink tip. I trembled again, this time from his touch, not the light wind.

"_Fuck_, Bella. What did I ever do to deserve you? You're beautiful. Please don't be shy." His fiery gaze told me he wanted this as much as I did, and the dirty expletive that left his mouth did amazing things to my lady parts.

I looked down at his lap again, directly between my own legs. The bulge in his jeans was unmistakable, and it twitched when I asked him to remove them. I stood up and off to the side, removing mine as well. Within a few seconds we were both completely naked, though for some reason I was too bashful to actually look at him.

"Come, beautiful girl. Back as you were." Edward offered me a hand and I settled back on his thighs again, still keeping my eyes on his flawless face. "Please don't feel shy, Bella, but take all the time you want. I'm yours for eternity." His words gave me courage, and I glanced down.

I stopped breathing again when I saw him for the first time. Edward's cock was a gorgeous as the rest of him, thick and straight with a smooth, defined tip. I even loved how it sparkled; somehow I hadn't expected that. Things I never knew I'd _want_ to do to anyone, I suddenly _needed_ to do to Edward tenfold.

"You can touch me," he said softly, looking up at me from under his long bronze eyelashes. "You're the only one to have ever seen me like this, but I'll be fine. You're doing great."

My hesitation melted away and I took him in one hand, feeling the steely flesh. The skin on the outside of his erection was surprisingly plush, almost soft and rather velvety. I stroked up his shaft, squeezing the head lightly when I reached his tip.

"Oh God, your hands," Edward moaned, throwing his head back. "They're so warm, so soft. Don't ever stop."

"I won't," I promised, gripping him now with both of my hands. He didn't seem to mind the pressure I had on him; in the back of my mind I was afraid of hurting him, but I knew it wasn't possible. Up and down I went, swirling the pearly drops of arousal that dripped from him around and down over his head as I pleasured him.

"Bella, move your hands, love!" he ground out, though I didn't budge. Moments later, Edward cried out in release as his body pulsed, covering my hands in spurts of silvery grey cum. A strong urge came over me to lick it off, tasting him and cleaning him with my tongue, but I didn't want to push him.

"Was that good?" I asked, grinning.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he whispered, reaching up and pushing my hair away from my face. He leaned in and softly kissed me, his lips gentle and needy.

I squeezed him again, realizing that he was still erect in my hands. I ran my hands over him a few times, spreading his release over him, coating his cock.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked, a little perplexed.

"Edward, trust me, okay? Can you lay down all the way on your back and keep your arms out to the sides?"

He nodded, immediately moving into the position I'd asked him to take.

"Stay very still," I reminded him, and with that, I leaned up on one knee, raising my body so I was over him. I reached down and grabbed him, standing his solid erection up and slowly lowered myself down, taking just the tip into my body.

"Mother _fuck_!" Edward rasped, and his whole body tensed. I saw him begin to move his arms, but I shook my head.

"Edward, you need to stay like that. Keep your arms out. It's for your sanity and my safety. This is my first time," I admitted. "I need to go slow and there might be blood, so you need to stay put."

"You've never done this before?" Edward asked, relief flooding his smooth voice. "Neither have I."

"Then we can learn together." I smiled softly and lowered myself down a little more. I discovered that if I took my time, not only did I get used to his size, but the coolness of his body soothed any remaining discomfort. Little by little we came together, his pale, slick body disappearing into mine.

When we were fully together, I gazed down at my Edward, proud of both him and myself. His gorgeous face reflected the same feelings and I leaned forward, placing my hands on the hard planes of his chest and he tipped his head up, our lips brushing. As I moved, I tensed around him, gripping him from the inside and Edward hissed, growing harder inside me.

"Just like that, Bella," Edward moaned. "Ride me, sweet girl." He moved just a little, grabbing handfuls of the tall grass that surrounded our blanket. The muscles in his lean arms strained, and though I knew that wouldn't stop him from moving to touch me, but they would give him something to concentrate on.

Encouraged, I purposely rocked my hips, grinding myself against his hard body. I wasn't prepared for the pleasurable ache in my pussy, the sheer _need_ I had for Edward to intensify. Ever-so-gently, as though he sensed how much I wanted him, Edward began to meet my movements, tentatively arching his own hips in time to meet my thrusts. Our bodies moved smoothly together, slick and wet as we loved each other. The sun bore down on my back, warming me as Edward's shining body cooled me from beneath.

"I think – I think I can touch you," Edward said between his clenched teeth. "Jesus – _fuck_ – I _have_ to, or I'm going to lose my mind." I slowed my movements and he released his hands from around the grass, leaving it bent where his hands had been wrapped around it, but otherwise untouched.

"Yessss," I hissed when Edward laid his hands on my hips, gently guiding my movements on him. He left me in control but went along with my motions, feeling me slide up and down his thick shaft, swirling my hips onto his body to get the friction I craved.

"Look down, Bella," he murmured. "Watch us move together. It's amazing." Edward had tilted his head up and was looking between our bodies. I let mine hang; looking down where we were joined and realized he was right. I had never seen anything more erotic: The way our bodies separated and came together smoothly; how mine stretched and squeezed him, accommodating his size; how his hit every single spot that made me want to scream. We were made for each other.

"Oh, _God_, _Edward_," I grunted, watching him slip in and out, coated in my wetness and his cum from earlier. I never knew I could be so visually stimulated…

Edward groaned again, using his hands to push me down on him just a little harder and giving my hips a little push, circling me on him. The sensation was mind-blowing; I felt so full, and with each circle, my clit rubbed along his body _just right…_

"_Oh_!" I squealed, bucking my hips onto him with abandon when his fingers tightened on m hips, chasing the climax I knew would come. My hands had found their way to his shoulders and I gripped him tightly, using all the leverage I could to thrust back on him. Over and over he hit my sweet spots, and suddenly it became too much.

My orgasm crashed over me like a tsunami and I was vaguely aware of Edward taking over my movements, bouncing me on his cock because my legs had given out and were trembling too badly. In the midst of the pleasure I felt Edward stiffen even more inside me, and a sudden rush of cool wetness quickly followed.

"Bella!" he called out, releasing my hips, and I collapsed on top of his cool, shining chest, writhing just a little to finish milking the pleasure out of him.

"That was amazing, love," he said, pulling me up just a little to kiss my hair. "And much easier than I ever thought it would be. I guess I just need to trust a little more."

"Every relationship needs trust," I said softly, nuzzling into his neck, where I gently bit him, earning a chuckle. "And I'm glad you can give yourself to me. I'm yours like you are mine."

We stayed like that, curled in each other's arms in our sunny meadow until the clouds started to roll in. Reluctantly sitting us up, Edward carefully kissed my lips and sighed. "Come on, love. Let's get you home."

**A/N: Did you all like Purrward, as LittleYellowPorsche dubbed him? Reviewers get a visit from him as soon as she's done. ;-) **

**Epic A/N Time: Okay, I have a TON of information for you all, so bear with me, or feel free to ignore. **

**1. I have two auctions up for the Fandom Gives Back auctions which start on Saturday. Please check them out! One is for a one-shot written especially for you by me! Citrusy content is encouraged. ;-)**

**The other auction actually has to do with another one of my stories: I'm offering the answer to ONE question that the lucky winner has about **_**The Disillusioned**_**. Of course they'll be sworn to secrecy, but they'll be guaranteed an answer. Please come bid for an awesome cause! Here's my auction profile link to see the terms for both auctions: ****http:/www . thefandomgivesback . ?id=407**

**2. Follow me on Twitter for updates and more info: ****www . twitter . com/_Phoenix_Rising**

**3. The Golden Lemon Awards are accepting nominations for stories with lemons! They have some really creative categories. So if you're enjoying a story with some fantastic smut, here's the page and form to use to nominate (the form is about mid-way down after the categories): ****http:/www . goldenlemonawards . com/nominations/its-time-to-nominate-your-favorite-lemons/**

**4. And lastly, because I probably bored you to death and you forgot, please take the time to review. They're great motivators, kind of like how Hammock Rob is to writing lemons. Yum…**

**Okay, I think I got everything…until next time!**

**xoxo Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You all seriously make me so happy. It's great to get feedback, because it makes me a better writer, even if it is for a fun smut collection. **

**Twilight isn't mine, but I do have a badass ficwife named LittleYellowPorsche who rocks my socks.**

**Please keep in mind that I'm totally aware that this chapter would **_**never**_** happen in the books (actually, this whole story, but I digress) so please suspend your thoughts even more-so than usual about that, haha. The problem was that once I got this scenario in my head, it just begged to be written, and this is how it came out. Get ready for some Naughtyward. **

**Chapter 12**

"_Gym," Bella repeated quietly. A groan._

_I looked at her, and saw that she was sad about something again. I wasn't sure why, but it was clear that she didn't want to go to her next class with Mike, and I was all for that plan. _

_I went to her side and bent close to her face, feeling the warmth of her skin radiating out to my lips. I didn't dare breathe. _

"_I can take care of that," I murmured. "Go sit down and look pale."_

"_Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" I asked, amused by her poor theatrics. I knew she would want to walk – she wouldn't want to be weak._

"_I'll walk," she said._

_Right again. I was getting better at this. _

_She got up, hesitating for a moment as if to check her balance. I held the door for her, and we walked out into the rain. _

_I watched her as she lifted her face to the light rain with her eyes closed, a slight smile on her lips. _What was she thinking? _Something about this action seemed off, and I quickly realized why the posture looked unfamiliar to me. Normal human girls wouldn't raise their faces to the drizzle that way; normal human girls usually wore makeup, even here in this wet place._

_Bella never wore makeup, nor should she. The cosmetics industry made billions of dollars a year from women who were trying to attain skin like hers. _

"_Thanks," she said, smiling at me now. "It's worth getting sick to miss Gym."_

_I stared across the campus, wondering how to prolong my time with her. _

"_Anytime," I said._

"_So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" She sounded hopeful._

_Ah, her hope was soothing. She wanted me with her, not Mike Newton. And I wanted to say yes. But there were many things to consider. For one, the sun would be shining this Saturday…_

"_Where are you all going, exactly?" I tried to keep my voice nonchalant, as if it didn't matter. Mike had said _beach_, though. Not much chance of avoiding sunlight there. _

"_Down to La Push, to First Beach."_

Damn. _Well, it was impossible, then._

_Anyway, Emmett would be irritated if I cancelled our plans. _

_I glanced down at her, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."_

_She sighed, already resigned. "I just invited you."_

"_Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." I thought about snapping _poor Mike_ myself, and enjoyed the mental picture intensely._

"_Mike-schmike," she said, dismissive again. I smiled widely._

_And then she started to walk away from me. _

_Without thinking about my reaction, I reached out and caught her by the back of her rain jacket. She jerked to a stop._

"_Where do you think you're going?" I was almost angry that she was leaving me. I hadn't had enough time with her. She couldn't go, not yet. _

"_I'm going home," she said, baffled as to why this should upset me._

"_Didn't you hear me promise to take you home safely? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" I knew she wouldn't like _that_ – my implication of weakness on her part. But I needed to practice for the Seattle trip, anyway. See if I could handle her proximity in an enclosed space. This was a much shorter journey. _

"_What condition?" she demanded. "And what about my truck?"_

"_I'll have Alice drop it off after school." I pulled her back to my car carefully, as I now knew that walking _forward_ was challenging enough for her. _

"_Let go!" she said, twisting sideways and nearly tripping. I held one hand out to catch her, but she righted herself before it was necessary. I shouldn't be looking for excuses to touch her. That started me thinking about Ms. Cope's reaction to me, but I filed it away for later. There was much to be considered on that front. _

_I let her go beside the car, and she stumbled into the door. ~Midnight Sun by Stephenie Meyer_

Instantly feeling guilty for, once again, not taking her issues with gravity into account, I helped Bella right herself. The passenger's side of my Volvo faced the woods, and was parked at the far end of the parking lot away from the school. The lot was deserted, being in the middle of the day. I made sure she was steady and upright before letting her hand go, but not before I noticed how delicate and warm her flesh was. "Hold on. Let me get that for you. Are you okay?" I checked, reaching around her to get to the door handle.

Bella only nodded a little but didn't move, seemingly dazed, and I found myself nearly face to face with her, closer than I'd planned to be to her and her intoxicating scent. My mouth flooded with venom, which I quickly swallowed. Bella's breath hitched, and suddenly her blood wasn't the only captivating scent about her. I couldn't make myself move from my position standing over her, staring into her mocha eyes as hers searched mine, no sign of fear anywhere. This was _definitely_ one of those times that being able to read her mind would have been ideal. A cherry-red flush colored her neck and face, and I could feel the flash of heat from where I stood.

Something – some expression – came over Bella's face and she stepped aside, allowing me to get the passenger's door open for her. I couldn't look away from her pouty lips as she sat sideways on the seat, her legs still on the outside of the car. I waited for her to turn so I could shut the door for her, but again she didn't move.

_Maybe she's not completely recovered from her fainting spell?_

"Bella, are you sure you're all right?" I asked again. In the back of my mind, I could hear Alice's thoughts from where she was in her class; she was running through Lady GaGa's _Telephone_ which was guaranteed to drive me crazy. I tuned her out immediately. She clearly didn't want me to see her thoughts, and I didn't want to listen to that song anymore.

"I'm fine, Edward," Bella assured me. "I just really wanted to thank you for taking me to the nurse earlier. And taking over for Mike." She bit her lower lip, as though she was nervous to go on. "It was very sweet of you, and I'd like to thank you properly."

Someone's thoughts intruded, violently blasting into my head before the owner of the thoughts abruptly cut them off.

_Shit. Well, now that you've seen it, Edward, know that everything is and _will be_ fine. More than fine, actually. Just, uh, relax and enjoy yourself._ A mental giggle followed as Alice turned her attention back to the class she was in.

I'd been so engrossed at watching the shocking vision Alice had let slip through, that I honestly hadn't noticed that Bella had completely unbuckled and unzipped my jeans, lowered them to my thighs, and was slowly petting my aching erection from the outside of my boxers.

"Bella! What are you doing?" It was sort of a rhetorical question because I _obviously_ knew what she was doing…and what she was _going_ to do, according to Alice. A huge part of me really wanted to believe that Alice was right, that I could do this.

"I'm thanking you," Bella replied with a sweet little smirk. "Now down with the boxers." Something about the way she ordered me around made me comply immediately, pushing them down a little to meet my jeans at mid-thigh. My engorged cock dipped a little as I freed myself from the cotton, heavy with arousal and peeking out from between the two folds of my button-down, beyond where the buttons stopped. Thankfully we couldn't be seen from this side of the car or lot, and my shirt covered my backside better than I could have hoped.

Fighting a losing battle with myself for control one last time, I gazed down at the beautiful girl in the car. "You don't have to do this," I murmured, struggling with the contrasting hopes that she'd either agree with me and stop or continue sucking me off. Alice's vision had given me hope, and Bella had initiated what we were doing; I didn't doubt for a moment that she wanted this.

"I know I don't. But I want to. You make me feel things, Edward, that I've never felt before. Being with you makes me want to do things to you that I'd never thought I'd want to do." The confession left her innocent mouth, and before I could respond, the tip of Bella's tongue met the slit at the end of my sex, licking at the sticky precum that seeped from my body. "God, it's _sweet,_" Bella moaned before pushing just the tip between her lips, sucking slowly and using her lips to massage me.

There was nothing hurried or rushed about what she was doing, and Bella's slow pace was excruciating because of how good it felt. Her warm, soft mouth moved carefully over my cock as though she sensed she needed to be careful and not push me too hard or too quickly. I'd seen this act in other's minds but never really saw the attraction. It held a place of fascination for me, but I'd always thought it would be degrading to request this form of pleasure from a woman. Bella was proving my way of thinking to be incorrect; the care she took around me and the emotions she put into the act overwhelmed me.

Bella continued to please me, sometimes running her tongue along me, tracing every ridge and vein, sometimes taking me into her mouth and sucking along my length, letting me feel each of her movements. The quiet sucking noises she would make, the quick breaths she would take through her nose, the soft little whimpers she would make that reverberated down my shaft…it all came together into the sweetest, most loving experience I'd ever had.

Looking down, I saw what Alice's vision had showed me: Bella looked up at me from under her long, dark lashes, one hand gripping the base of my length to hold it still, the other buried in her own unzipped jeans as she furiously touched herself, rapidly rubbing her wet clit. The very end of my cock was in her mouth; her sweet red lips were swollen from her efforts and surrounded the pronounced head as she suckled hungrily.

It was too much, and I couldn't take it. The sensations, the sounds and especially the look in her eyes…

"Bella, love, you have to move!" I grunted, but it was too late. My release ripped through me, but I'd managed to pull out of her welcoming mouth, only to shoot jets of cum onto her chin and neck. Something, some primal instinct, rejoiced at the fact that I had essentially marked my territory, but the other part of me was ashamed. At least until Bella dragged her fingers through the mess, smearing it on her skin and licking them off, her eyes rolling back in pleasure at the taste.

The primal part of me took over.

"Back seat," I hissed, opening the back door on Bella's side without any regard to keeping up any human appearances. She was out of the passenger's seat in a flash and flung herself down on her back, feet out the door again. Bella scooted back a bit farther so her legs were entirely in the car and I darted in, closing the door behind me.

Completely enclosed in the car now, I helped Bella out of her jeans, wiggling both them and her panties down to her ankles, removing her shoes and socks and throwing everything on the floor of the car. The scent of her arousal made me instantly hard again, and this time I knew I had to make her come, too. Bella invitingly spread her legs with a quiet whimper of, "Please!"

"Anything for you." I pushed her backward just a little more so her head was almost up against the opposite door, allowing me a bit more room. Taking her left leg, which hung off the side of the seat, I moved it out just a bit more, allowing me full access to her swollen pink sex. The urge to take what was mine washed over me, and I shoved my face against her, licking and nipping her hot wet body with my mouth. With a happy cry, her body responded to the cool sensation of my venom against her; I wanted nothing more than for the fragrance of her arousal to perfume the Volvo. I didn't give a fuck what my siblings thought.

Pushing two long fingers into her quivering flesh, I found that she was tight. "You've never done this before?" I asked, feeling both anxious and unbelievably aroused at the thought of having my own first time with another virgin, one who I cared about, too.

"No," she murmured. "Have you?"

I shook my head. "I have to have you, though. Will you let me?"

"_Please!_" Bella begged again, arching her back in an open invitation.

"Hold on, love. Let me try something first." My fingers were still inside her and I went back to lapping at her folds, flicking her clit back and forth. As I did this, I slowly separated my fingers inside her, feeling the thin barrier give way against them. When I felt her start to tear, I sucked her sweet little clit into my mouth, feeling her come apart around me with a loud cry, the pleasure of her climax masking the pain. I could smell the smallest amount of blood, but I was confident I could ignore it. I had other hungers to appease.

Taking my cock in hand, I leaned forward, teasing her swollen clit with the tip before pushing just slightly into her. Little by little I worked myself forward, feeling her tight warm walls hugging me. I inhaled, and my primal side was thrilled that my car smelled like raw sex.

"God, I need you to come again," I ground out, looking down at the most beautiful woman below me. "Put your feet on the ceiling of the car."

Bella did as I asked, bracing her hands against the door behind her head and placing her feet on the roof above her, her legs hugging my body between them. I gave a few experimental thrusts; I could get so deep this way, and she was so snug around me. A few more thrusts later, and Bella was pumping her hips against me as I fucked her, working her body on mine and using the car roof for leverage. I nuzzled her body, nipping with my lips at her erect nipples which were poking their way through her shirt. Very carefully, I tore a small hole right over each one of them through both her shirt and bra. I hoped she wasn't too attached to either, but it didn't seem to matter once I got my mouth on her. I licked and sucked at her tender flesh, treating her nipple like I had her clit just minutes before, flicking it and swirling cool circles around it with my tongue.

Bella's little grunts and moans were the best sounds I could ever hope to hear, and I felt her tighten around me even more as I tugged on her nipples, elongating them and feeling the flesh pucker even more under my desperate touch.

Her cries had turned into a high pitched keening as she met each drive of my hips with her own, and suddenly she exploded beneath me, her juices flooding around my cock. Just the feeling of her coming all over me and of the possibility of her release getting on my seats, scenting the car like our wild love-making was all it took. I followed Bella over the edge, filling her tight body with another round of cum.

I never knew it would be like that. The feral feelings the sex had evoked plus the human feelings and reactions Bella brought to the surface…it was more than I could even have imagined.

"Thank you," I whispered, not leaving Bella's body, but collapsing comfortably on top of her, taking care not to put my considerable weight on her. The feeling of closeness was indescribable.

"Edward, thank _you,_" Bella whispered, tilting my head up so she could kiss me. In some ways, this kiss was far more intimate than her hot mouth on my cock had been, and I relished every second of it.

"I'd better get you home, love. You should probably change, and I need to come back to get my siblings. They won't be happy if I keep them waiting." I smirked to myself, imagining their reactions to the scent of us in the car, kissed my girl one more time, and climbed between the seats to the driver's seat. We needed to go before school let out.

**A/N: A lot of you had requested some action in the shiny silver Volvo, and I hope it lived up to your expectations and that you liked the chapter! Kindly review. They make me all tingly inside, just like Rob in a tux for the WfE shoot. Wow…**

**By the way, someone asked me a while ago what I thought Edward tasted like, and since Bella mentions that he's "sweet" in this chapter, I figured I'd tell you all. The great thing about Vampward is that since he's not human, he can taste like whatever you want him to. My Vampward tastes light and sweet, like fruit salad. :-) **

**Oh, and if you have a favorite lemony story, nominate it for a Golden Lemon, now through July 12****th****. They have some really creative categories! Here's the link, just take out the spaces: ****http:/www . goldenlemonawards . com/nominations/its-time-to-nominate-your-favorite-lemons/**

**Until next time, lovelies! xoxo Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: *peeks out* Helloooo? Anyone still there? I'm very sorry for the delay on the update for this story. Finishing **_**The Disillusioned**_** is still my priority, but I found this half-finished chapter in a folder, and I couldn't resist finishing it up for you. And as a reminder, I stated in the very beginning that I don't have a posting schedule for this story but I haven't abandoned it. Don't worry. **

**Thank you so much to LittleYellowPorsche who made sure this was presentable for you. When you're done reading and reviewing here, check out her story **_**The Bureau**_** on Twilighted. It has a handsome, neurotic Edward as an FBI agent. Guh.**

**As always, Twilight doesn't belong to me, but I make the characters do dirty, dirty things. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

_Then it was over. We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the truck._

"_Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited. _

_He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around him while my head spun uncomfortably. _

"_Bella?" he asked, anxious now._

"_I think I need to lie down," I gasped._

"_Oh, sorry." He waited for me, but I still couldn't move. _

"_I think I need help," I admitted._

_He laughed quietly, and gently unloosened my stranglehold on his neck. There was no resisting the iron strength of his hands. Then he pulled me around to face him, cradling me in his arms like a small child. He held me for a moment, then carefully placed me on the springy ferns. _

"_How do you feel?" he asked._

_I couldn't be sure how I felt when my head was spinning so crazily. "Dizzy, I think."_

"_Put your head between your knees."_

_I tried that, and it helped a little. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me. The moments passed, and eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing sound in my ears._

"_I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused._

_I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting."_

"_Hah! You're as white as a ghost – no, you're as white as _me!_"_

"_I think I should have closed my eyes."_

"_Remember that next time."_

"_Next time!" I groaned._

_He laughed, his mood still radiant._

"_Show-off," I muttered._

"_Open your eyes, Bella," he said quietly._

_And he was right there, his face so close to mine. His beauty stunned my mind – it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to._

"_I was thinking, while I was running…" He paused._

"_About not hitting the trees, I hope."_

"_Silly Bella," he chuckled. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."_

"_Show-off," I muttered again._

_He smiled._

"_No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again._

_I couldn't breathe._

_He hesitated – not in the normal way, the human way. _

_Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself. _

_Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need._

_And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. ~ Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer_

There was nothing like it. The feel of Edward's cool lips combined with the boiling heat of my skin – it was amazing. So was the sweet taste of him, and even more-so was the amount of trust I knew he had to have in himself to consider doing such a thing.

Heat rushed through my body, and unbidden thoughts of what it would be like to feel Edward's silky smooth lips on parts of my body far south of where he was now came to mind. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled back immediately, a look of concern wrought on his face.

"Are you okay, Bella? Did I hurt you? I've, um, never kissed anyone before and I don't really know…" Edward's eyes flicked down to my own lips, probably trying to see if he had inflicted any damage.

"I'm fine. It was my first, too," I said, turning tomato red. I was, once again, glad that he couldn't read my mind, but I could see the frustration on his face. "Edward, I swear you didn't hurt me. I just got a – a little carried away." I glanced down at the cushion of ferns I was sitting on, not wanting him to guess what I was thinking.

Edward watched me for a moment longer before nodding. "I believe you. I just wish I could hear your thoughts. I'm sorry I'm so easily frustrated, but I want to know what made you blush."

I smiled, but continued to watch the leaves on the ground, desperate to not give in.

_He can't know you were thinking about _that._ He's a gentleman, and probably wouldn't consider doing it anyway, though he just worked up the courage to kiss you. Maybe sometime…_

"Bella, look at me." Once again I looked up and he was inches away. His beautiful face overwhelmed me and that amazing crooked grin made an appearance. "Bella," he started, deliberately breathing out over my face, his sweet breath surrounding me.

_Not. Fair._

"Yeah?" I mumbled, suddenly unable to really remember exactly what was going on.

_He's so pretty…_

"What made you blush a minute ago, sweet girl?" Edward breathed, the words a whisper, and his scent kept its power over me.

My mouth worked, obviously not connected to my brain or any part of me that stored good judgment. "I was thinking about how good your mouth would feel all over me," I murmured, and suddenly what I'd just confessed to hit home. My hands flew to my face in mortification and I sucked in a giant breath. "Oh my God. I'm sorry, Edward! I – I don't know why I just said that…"

Instead of backing up or looking at me warily as I had suspected he would, Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Shh. It's all right. I _want_ to know what you're thinking, Bella. I…well, I wonder what that would be like, too," he admitted. It was Edward's turn to stare at the forest floor.

"Really?" I watched his face, looking for a sign that he was just saying that to appease me, but he was the picture of honesty.

"Yes." Edward smiled again. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't wonder what that would be like. To kiss you, to tease you, to _taste_ you. I've seen it in so many minds over the years, but I've never wanted to experience it myself until..." He sighed, seemingly deep in thought, while my own mind went wild. "I wonder…"

My curiosity piqued, I softly asked, "What?"

"I wonder if kissing you was easier than expected, if other things will be as well. Would you…would you be averse to trying, Bella?" Edward pressed another careful kiss to my lips, this time sucking my lower one briefly into his mouth. My body responded immediately, and I felt my panties dampen between my legs. I clenched them more tightly together, embarrassed at my eagerness but Edward chuckled as he looked hungrily at my lap. "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he said, his voice husky.

"Definitely a 'yes,'" I confirmed, brave all of a sudden. I had never felt particularly feminine or sexual before, but Edward brought out some very powerful feelings. He wanted me and loved me, just as I did him.

Taking control for the first time, I inched my hands up Edward's solid shoulders and around his neck until my fingers were entwined in his wild hair. Gently tugging on it, I pulled myself toward him until our lips met again. We started out tentatively, not wanting to rush, but the mood quickly changed to one of urgency. I couldn't get enough of him and though he held back a little, it was clear he felt the same way.

"I don't want to be improper or take liberties, but I'd like to try something if it's okay with you," Edward said, looking at me as though I might run screaming.

I laughed at his expression. "I can promise you that _whatever_ you want to do, it will be fine with me," I assured him. "You don't need to ask, but if it makes you feel better, I will make sure to say something if you do anything I don't like. But I don't think that will be an issue."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now what did you want to try?" I prodded, hoping he'd open up to me.

"This." Edward hesitated just a fraction of a second before coming in close again and opening his mouth to mine. Something cool and wet darted out against my lips and I opened my mouth automatically, allowing his tongue in. My own pressed against his, the sweet taste of him driving my body into a frenzy of arousal. I no longer cared if he could smell or sense what he was doing to me; it was obvious he was enjoying every second of this as much as I was.

Catching the tip of his tongue between my lips I sucked on it, greedy to take in more of his taste. Edward's tongue was oddly flexible and smooth, though firm and hard like the rest of him. The urgent growl I earned from him when I moved my tongue against his insured that my panties were completely useless.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward groaned. He pulled himself up onto his knees, kneeling in front of where I was on my ferny seat. He moved suddenly, grabbing my thighs and pulling me into him, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressing my crotch into his. My eyes widened when we came in contact with each other; I could feel him long and impossibly hard, trapped against me beneath the layers of clothing. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he breathed in my ear, his long fingers digging a little into my bottom as he supported me. "How you make me ache for you?"

"Fuck, yes," I mumbled incoherently; being so close to him was doing funny things to my mind. I felt myself rising, moving as he carried me, and then noticed something hard and cool against my back. Edward shifted me around a little, and suddenly he was still. Opening my eyes, I realized my back was pressed into the passenger's door of my truck and my legs were now spread out over Edward's shoulders, his head between them as he knelt on the ground.

"Do you remember your promise, sweet girl?" he rasped, staring up at me with dark eyes as he looped his arms around the outside of my thighs, hugging them and tracing the inner seam of my jeans with his thumbs. I could only nod. "Good."

Before I knew what was happening, my pants had been torn clean away from me, leaving me only in my button-down blouse and panties. Somehow my shoes and socks were gone, too. Edward looked up at me and smirked, completely unapologetic for ruining my clothes. I couldn't bring myself to care in the least.

Never taking his eyes off of mine, Edward leaned in and pushed his nose against the soaked white cotton between my legs. A low rumble accompanied the action – he was purring. My breathing picked up when I thought about the sensations that the vibrations could make and I reached out, tangling my fingers into his bronze hair as I unabashedly arched my back and pressed myself to him, desperate for his mouth.

"Greedy, aren't we?" he murmured, speaking so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"You have _no_ idea," I moaned, tightening the hand in his hair.

"I think I have more of an idea than you know." My panties met the scraps of denim on the forest floor; Edward had moved so quickly I hadn't even felt him tear them from my body.

The next thing I knew, his cold, icy tongue was tracing my slit, darting in and out. Spreading my legs a little farther, he pressed a kiss right on my clit, surrounding it with his firm lips, gently sucking and massaging it. "So _good_. Did I do this to you? Are you this swollen and needy for _me_?" His blackened eyes held disbelief, but also awe.

"Only you, Edward!" I threw my head back and banging it a little on the side of the truck. I felt Edward smile against me before continuing, and my hand tightened in his hair.

My body shuddered when he circled my clit with his tongue, teasing and flicking the hard little bud, and I could actually feel myself swell further as he pleased me. With feather-light strokes he licked his way down to my entrance where he pushed the tip of his long tongue inside, working his way in. My muscles clamped down around the firm, cool muscle inside me and Edward wiggled his tongue playfully in response, licking against a spot that made my toes curl. Reaching around with one of his hands, he settled his thumb over my clit, rubbing it back and forth with slow, steady motions.

The only noises around us other than my ragged breathing was the soft, sloppy wet sounds of his mouth on me and the little grunts of pleasure he was making. Edward had had his eyes closed in enjoyment, but he suddenly opened them and stared into mine. Moving along with the lazy rhythm of his thumb, he darted his tongue in and out of me, penetrating and retreating, always careful to keep his teeth away from me. I tightened around him as I imagined his cock doing the same as his tongue, thrusting in and out, in and out…

"Your taste. There's nothing like it," he groaned into me, lapping at my wetness before fucking me with his mouth again.

"Oh, God!" I grunted through clenched teeth as he increased the speed of his thumb on my wet clit. With one final flick I lost it, staring down at him between my legs as I spasmed and pulsed around his mouth. The hand in his hair would probably have caused a human to have a bald spot, but Edward didn't seem to notice. Moving his hand away, he licked up my slit and kissed my swollen flesh, making my legs jump. I laughed and sighed contentedly, thankful that he was supporting me against the Chevy's door. I felt limp, like a cooked noodle.

"Was that good?" Edward asked, his tone uncertain.

"Amazing," I breathed.

"Do you still promise to tell me if I'm doing something you don't like?" Edward's normally topaz eyes were still jet black and hungry, though I knew he had fed well before coming to get me that morning. He wanted _more_, and I wanted to give it to him.

"Of course." I smiled, hoping he remembered how I felt about him.

Standing, Edward juggled my body so I was cradled in his arms bridal-style. He rushed around to the back of the truck, swiftly putting the creaky tailgate down and his sweater down on top of that before settling me down on the soft material. Though I didn't want to get my hopes up, I noticed immediately that I was at the perfect height for him make love to me and I scooted to the edge, knowing Edward wouldn't let me fall off.

"Please, Bella. Let me have you," he whispered, taking my face in his hands.

I leaned forward so our foreheads touched, and I was sure he could hear my pounding heart. "I'm yours already. You know that. Take me."

His only response was an urgent kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue; I'd never expected to like it, but it only turned me on even more. The taste of my nectar combined with Edward's natural scent was just pure sex, and I felt myself gush a little in response.

The sound of rustling fabric met my ears, and I realized that Edward had pushed his pants down, freeing himself. He broke the kiss and looked down between us, and I followed his gaze. Sure, I'd seen naked men before in the awkward illustrated sex talk Renee had given me when I was ten and the occasional accidental porn site that popped up when I typed in the wrong web address, but nothing compared to the perfection that was Edward. He was long and thick, and if I hadn't been so well prepared by his talented tongue, I would have been a lot more worried.

Taking my small hand in his, Edward slowly brought it down to his cock. Together we stroked him, his hand over mine, until he let me take over. I loved how firm he was, yet the outer skin moved smoothly under my touch. On each upstroke I made sure to sweep my thumb over the plump head, spreading out the beads of venom that dripped from him.

Edward's breathing picked up a little and he buried his face into the crook of my neck. Not wanting him to finish like this, I stopped stroking him and gently guided him to me, settling the plush tip against my entrance. He moved his hands to my inner thighs, spreading my lower lips apart with his thumbs, opening me up to him. I moved his cock around slowly, wetting him before encouraging him to push forward and into me, which he did with no hesitation.

Little by little he filled me, going slowly enough for me to accommodate his size. As he moved, I draped my arms around his neck, holding him close until our bodies met fully from our necks to where he claimed me.

"Are you all right?" he asked tentatively, pulling back so he could see my face. His beautiful one was wrought with worry.

"I'm fine, Edward. This is perfect. Just go slow." I gasped when he began to pull out, immediately missing the perfect fullness, and I groaned when he plunged back into my wet heat.

"Do you like that?" Edward moved his hands to my hips where he gripped me lightly, holding me still as he moved sinuously against me.

"Yes," I hissed, pulling him back to my mouth. I eagerly found his tongue again, sucking him as I wished I'd had time to do to his cock.

_Perhaps some time soon…_

"So tight, so good, better than I ever thought," he whispered into my lips before sliding his hands up my torso and under my shirt, raising my bra over my breasts as he did so. I clung to Edward, my hands still around his neck as he greedily ran his thumbs over my straining nipples, sending jolts of fire down to my aching clit.

"You can come again, can't you," he said in awe. "Let me help. I want you to give it to me." Edward leaned me back ever-so-slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts. I wrapped my legs around his slim hips, holding him as close as I could so that he rubbed against me, giving me the friction I so badly needed. Seconds later I exploded around him, screaming his name into the forest and thankful that the thick foliage would muffle the noise. I continued to quiver around him, riding out my orgasm as he sped up, moving perfectly until I felt him twitch, throbbing inside me as he erupted with a sharp growl. Coolness spread inside me as he came, softly calling my name among other quiet oaths.

I sighed, content as Edward pressed a sweet kiss to my lips and grasped me to him. "Thank you." His eyes articulated far more than he did out loud; he was proud of himself for being able to please me, but even more-so for resisting the call of my blood.

He helped me down from the truck and I mourned the loss of him when he pulled out of me, pouting a little before I could help it. As if knowing what caused my sad expression, he smiled happily down at me. "Bella, I'd like to take you to my house. I, um, think you'll need something else to wear, and my sister Alice can help with that. Knowing her, she's probably made up a whole new outfit for you already."

Realizing half of my clothes were strewn around the forest, I agreed. "And maybe I can have a tour of your house?" I asked, winking as he tied his sweater around my waist to give me something to sit on.

"Whatever you'd like, love," he said with a smirk, and I settled into my truck's passenger's seat, hoping for some more firsts with Edward in the near future.

**A/N: The Volvo had some action in one of the other chapters, and I couldn't resist them breaking in the truck a little. Please review!**

**Also, my other story, **_**The Disillusioned**_**, is winding down. Check it out if you have a chance…you can find it under my pen name. :-)**

**xoxo Sarah**


End file.
